Distancia
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Hi! Soy mala con los summary... :D Mei traza una gran línea con Yuzu. Las hermanas Tachibana pasaran una temporada cerca de ellas ¿Qué cambios traerá su cercanía? Por cierto... esta vez no es un one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Pasaron solo un par de semanas desde que se habían arreglado las cosas con Mei. Era la persona más dichosa por poder estar en paz con su persona amada, pero... "¿Por que demonios ella no podía dejar las cosas en claro al menos una vez?" Si eran novias, amigas, hermanas o desconocidas era algo de lo cual ella no estaba enterada. Yuzu, como en incontables veces, estaba con la cara pegada a su pupitre. Harumin se había hartado de tratar de animarla, así que la dejó sola mientras corrió a comprar golosinas. "Es mejor que tengas una sonrisa más grande que la mía cuando vuelva" Fue eso lo que le había gritado, pero le parecia imposible.

Yuzu no es del tipo de persona que se queda con los brazos cruzados. Eso era seguro. Esa misma mañana atrapó a Mei con un abrazo por detras y preguntó muy alegremente "Dime... ¿Que somos?" Lamentablemente el preguntar sobre los sentimientos de Mei siempre había sido una mala idea desde el inicio de los tiempos.

"No me molestes, creo que ya te había dejado eso claro"

Una respuesta digna de la reina del hielo. Bien podría haberle lanzado una cubeta de agua helada y habría sido más cálido.

-Estupida Mei... ¿no puedes fingir algo de cariño como otras veces?

Paso toto el horario escolar con un aura pesimista a su alrededor. Si de por si ya era evitada por ser escandalosa, ahora la evitaban aun mas.

Ya se había resignado a continuar las cosas como estaban. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo que daba a la salida recibió un llamativo mensaje.

Podía haberse confundido con un mensaje de spam ¿Quien demonios manda tantos emoticones en un solo mensaje?

Solo logro decifrar un pequeño mensaje que decía "Hey, tanto tiempo. Estamos afuera de tu escuela. Nota: no vinimos a acosar a Mei si te lo preguntas" Sonrió al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Nina. Había pasado muy poco tiempo para ella. Aun así le alegraba la idea de volver a ver a esas hermanas. Le había hecho pasar un mal rato al quitarle a Mei.

-Hola señorita.

Era cierto... a penas se asomo por la entrada y visualizo a ambas esperando con rostros muy animados.

-¿Sara y Nina? Deben de estar celebrando algo si están aquí en medio de ciclo escolar.

-No, en realidad nuestra escuela cerrará por dos semanas. Ha habido unos pequeños problemas... para ellos, no para mi. es genial tener vacaciones extra. Justo ahora nos estamos quedando en un lugar cerca de aqui, asi que... ¿por qué no visitarte?

Aunque nadie lo imaginara... yuzu ya se esperaba una respuesta así de Nina. Se tomó un momento para pensar que ambas eran muy similares.

-¿Y Mei?

-... ni idea...

Y de nuevo esa nube de depresión estaba sobre ella.

-hug... ¿de nuevo con ese rostro?

-No me lo recuerdes...

Sara tenia una expresion muy triste al ver tan decaída a Yuzu.

-¡Hey! ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?

-... "posiblemente Mei me regañara por ir a otro lado antes que a casa, pero..." Vamos.

Yuzu no tenía ni idea de porque no se negó. En el pasado no habría hecho nada que hiciera a Mei enfadarse, pero también era cierto que ultimamente estaba dudando demasiado. Si es que ella estaba esperándola en casa o si por algún motivo estuviera buscandola... no era algo a lo que le diera mucha importancia.

Era graciosa la forma en que Yuzu llego a pegar su cachete contra la mesa de nuevo como si vivir deprimida fuera su hobby.

-¡Oye!

Nina le dio un buen coscorrón para que dejara de parecer un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! Harás que me sepa mal la comida.

-uhm... Nina... tranquila.

Sara carecía de actitud cuando se trataba de ponerle orden a las cosas.

-¡Eso duele!

Algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Yuzu.- ¿Tienes idea de cuan doloroso es que te golpeen?

-Si tengo idea, el punto era que te doliera.

-Oh.. eres muy mala conmigo. Saara dile a Nina que se comporte.

¿Cuando se había vuelto la mama de esas dos?

-huh... si no les molesta. Planeaba ir a comprar un par de libros. Asi que...

-Oh no hay problema Onee chan. Yo me encargo de animar a Yuzu.

La rubia sintio un pequeño toque recorriendo su espalda. Se imagino que seria golpeada mas veces.

-Solo no la trates mal y no vuelvas a golpearla. Me alegro de verte de nuevo Yuzu.

Aun sabiendo que posiblemente le traería malos recuerdos de nuevo se despidió con la siguiente frase.

-Por favor... saluda a Mei de mi parte.

-Lo haré...

Sara dio un pequeño vistazo a ambas chicas. Nada malo podía resultar de dejarlas solas ¿o si?

-Oye... en serio es molesto que tengas la cara larga todo el dia. Al menos finge felicidad. Te estoy invitando la comida, al menos sonríe.

-Oh, lo siento. Gracias.

Trato de animarme despues de ver cuan preocupada se veia la expresion en el rostro de Nina. Tenía razón en darle un buen golpe por ponerse triste frente a ellas. No era como si Mei la hubiese rechazado o algo... bueno, se sentía similar, pero seguro que no era así. Pudo relajarse tras varios minutos de plática sin sentido con ella. Terminaron descubriendo que sus gustos no eran tan diferentes. Ambas se preocupaban fuertemente por sus hermanas, pero a diferencia de Yuzu. Nina no sentia nada de forma romántica por Sara.

-Por cierto... lo he pensado desde que te conocí, pero... creo que te queda bien ese lazo.

Nina sonrió al halagarle por el listón que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Vaya, eres la primera que lo dice. Incluso Onee chan piensa que es un estorbo.

-huh... yo estoy me dicen que deberia cambiar mi forma de vestir e incluso teñir mi cabello.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te ves genial! Aunque usualmente no me gustan las cosas llamativas. Sería un desperdicio teñir tu cabello.

Yuzu observó atentamente a Nina. Posiblemente... si se hubiesen conocido en situaciones diferentes habrían sido mejores amigas. Podrían haber ido a comprar ropa muchas veces. Así como con Harumin.

Nina noto el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica. Al menos ahora no parecia estar forzandose a sonreir.

-Seria bueno si me visitas con más frecuencia.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo como para no pensar en verte de nuevo.

Ambas se despidieron con tanta naturalidad que parecia que fueran viejas amigas.

Yuzu regreso a casa lo mas rapido posible. Era demasiado tarde y de un momento a otro estaban volviendo las ideas sobre Mei. ¿Estaba en casa? ¿Había terminado su trabajo en el consejo? ¿La miraría tan fríamente a penas entrara? Esa ultima idea le hizo sentirse de la patada. Tardó menos de lo que imaginaba para estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Estar enamorada era increíble. Su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado. No sabia como describir ese sentimiento. Como si con cada vez que se vieran, estuviera mas y mas enamorada. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de su casa asomándose para asegurarse de que Mei no estuviera en la entrada esperándola con fuertes regaños.

-¡Mei! ¡Estoy en casa!

... ninguna respuesta. siendo sinceros ¿Que esperaba? Mei no era del tipo que gritaría "bienvenida" o algo para dar señales de vida.

La rubia subió a su cuarto tras dejar sus zapatos en la entrada. Mei estaba ahí. Recargada sobre su escritorio mientras leía un libro.

-Tardaste.

-Si... bueno, es que encontré a Sara y a Nina...

-Esta prohibido ir a...

-Otros lugares antes de ir a casa. Ya lo tengo memorizado.

-De nada sirve eso si sigues yendo a otra parte.

-huh...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Que?

-¿Como estan?

-...

Yuzu sintió una gran decepción. Después de todo ella le había preguntado por sus sentimientos en la mañana. Aunque sabia que no debía esperar nada termino haciéndolo y en consecuencia ahora se sentía mal de nuevo.

-Creo que bien. No pude hablar mucho con Sara. Me ha dejado sola con Nina todo el rato, así que solo pude hablar con ella. Nina por su parte fue amable como siempre. Me ha dado un coscorrón al verme...

Recapacito un poco antes de seguir. No podía decirle que había estado decaída por su conversación.

-¿Por verte?

-Si, me ha dado un fuerte golpe al verme... ¿con sueño?

-Te he dicho que dejes de dormir tan tarde. Es tu culpa si vas con sueño a la escuela.

-... si... bueno, ellas estaran por aqui un tiempo, así que creí conveniente decirlo. Sara te mando saludos.

-Ah...

Era tan difícil hacer una conversación duradera con ella... aun así tenia que admitir que el mantener una conversación de si o no con Mei podía subirle el animo.

-Hey Mei...

No... ya no podía decir que estaba conforme con solo mirarla desde lejos y recibir un "sí, no o tal vez" salir de su boca. ¿Estaba mal el querer recibir mas de ella? Si la respuesta era si, ella posiblemente se la pasaría sufriendo toda su vida por su egoísmo, pero si en cambio la respuesta era no. No sabria que mas hacer para hacer que Mei la mirara.

-¿Qué es lo que somos?

-...

Aquella joven de pelo negro dejó su libro sobre la mesa sin preocuparse de poner el separador en la página en que había quedado. Se veía en sus ojos que se la estaba dudando. Aquella respuesta que daría a la chica sonrojada frente a ella.

Verla dudando sobre qué contestar le dio la sensación de que ya sabía lo que diría. El hecho de que uno pueda predecir el final es bastante decepcionante.

-Somos hermanas.

Incluso si ella sabía la cantidad de cosas que se había roto dentro de Yuzu... lo más probable era que no le tomaba la suficiente importancia. Mei evito mirar los ojos vacíos de la chica frente a ella y volvió a su lectura. De reojo vio como ella se levantaba en silencio y tomaba su lugar en la cama que ambas compartían. ¿Era su imaginación o la noche era más oscura que de costumbre? ¿cuantas cosas pudo haber evitado si tan solo se hubiese permitido ser sincera consigo misma?

* * *

Siento que esto sera largo TT-TT No sé. No me imagino a Nina llegando para que Yuzu diga "Oh, me enamore de ella" Tampoco tengo idea de como debería desarrollarlo, pero bueno... veamos que tal sale. No veía la forma en que Yuzu dejara a Mei mas que si esta ultima siguiera con el "solo somos hermanas" XD

Una historia sin una buena idea de como desarrollarse, seguro que termino haciendo lo primero que se me ocurra. Seria magnifico si se tomaran el tiempo para leerlo. Un saludo desde alguna parte del mundo 7u7r


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dormía tan plácidamente?

"Solo somos hermanas" Fue como si esa frase la hubiera liberado de algo. O tal vez se llevó demasiado de ella como para preocuparse por algo de nuevo. Si ella pudiese ver lo que ocurre mientras duerme. Habría visto a Mei observándola por un largo rato antes de dormir. Lamentablemente esas cosas no son posibles. Su relación se fracturó.

"¡Yuzu! estare esperando fuera de tu escuela. No llegues tarde"

De nuevo ese mensaje cuando ya tenían que retirarse.

-Yuzucchi ¿Olvidaste algo? Te has quedado observando tu celular un tiempo.

-Lo siento Harumin, no puedo regresar contigo hoy.

-¿eh? ¡¿Me estás abandonando?!

-¡Lo siento! Alguien esta esperandome afuera.

-¿huh? ¿un novio? ¿Matsuri?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo...

¿Una amiga? Tal vez era muy temprano para llamarla así, pero decir "una conocida" sonaria mas raro. Nina era muy agradable con ella como para tratarla de "una conocida"

-Es solo una buena amiga.

-Me haces sentir celos Yuzzuchi. Espero que mañana me des dulces como compensación.

-Por supuesto.

A Harumin le parecia raro que yuzu estuviera tan activa después de estar casi muerta el dia anterior, pero verla alegre le hacia sentir bien, así que no menciono nada.

-¡Yuzu!

Aquella chica alta grito alegremente cuando vio a Yuzu buscándola en la salida.

-Dos visitas seguidas. Debo estar de suerte.

-Onee chan me ha dejado sola. No te sientas tan afortunada ¿Quieres ir a comer?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir a otros lugares antes de ir a casa.

-ah...

-Entonces... ¿Por que no vienes conmigo?

-... ¿eh?

-¡Vamos! No conoces donde vivo y será divertido si tengo compañía mientras preparo la cena.

-Espera... ¿Ibas a pasar el rato sola en casa hasta la cena?

-... si

Yuzu no ceia el problema con eso. La mayor parte de su infancia la había pasado sola, asi que podria decirse que ya se habia acostumbrado. Una persona normal se sentía mal al pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa, pero para ella no era un problema.

-¿Y Mei?

-...

había sido un duro golpe escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

-En el consejo estudiantil, así que ella tal vez no llegue hasta la noche.

-... vale. Iré contigo.

Nina mando un par de mensajes a su hermana para avisar donde estaba. Pasaron a una tienda de conveniencia y fueron a casa.

-Con permiso...

Nina se puso bastante nerviosa al entrar a la casa de Yuzu.

-¿Y tu mama?

-Oh, ella siempre trabaja hasta tarde. Es muy difícil que la encuentres por aquí.

-... ¿En serio esta bien para ti estar sola?

-...

Yuzu se metió a la cocina mientras Nina la observaba desde el comedor. ¿que clase de vida tenía para decir que era normal estar sola en casa? Si a ella le pasara eso iría llorando hacia su hermana para que pasara el rato con ella.

-Hey Yuzu...

-¿mande?

-Mandame un mensaje la próxima vez que estés sola en casa. Si no puedo venir al menos puedo hablar contigo por teléfono.

-D-de acuerdo...

Después de escuchar aquello Yuzu sintió por primera vez en su vida que estaba mal asumir que era bueno estar a solas en casa.

-Dime Nina ¿Te gusta el curry?

-Por supuesto. ¿A quien no?

Yuzu le sirvió rápidamente un plato. No se había emocionado tanto desde que Mei probó por primera vez su comida... a pesar de la carencia de esta para expresar gusto o disgusto. Sabia que no le había parecido mala su comida.

Y de nuevo... estaba pensando en Mei.

-¿Que cara es esa? ¿Planeas servirme mientras te pones triste de nuevo?

-¡Oh no! solo estaba recordando algo. bueno... ¡Solo pruebalo!

-Me sentiré mal si solo yo estoy comiendo. Come conmigo.

"Tengo que cenar con Mei..." No pudo decirle eso viendo cuan feliz se encontraba por estar con ella.

-Vale. Espérame un momento.

Yuzu se sirvió un plato. No estaba haciendo nada malo ¿o si? Yuzu solía comer con Mei sin importar la hora en que esta llegara, incluso la esperaba a pesar de que ella llegara después de haber comido algo. No estaba haciendo nada ma ¿no? Después de todo no tenia ninguna responsabilidad con ella... entonces... ¿por que le dolía pensar en que tal vez a Mei no le importaba comer con ella?

Nina se veía bastante feliz comiendo. Yuzu no pudo evitar mirarla por largo rato.

-¿Esa bueno?

-¡Es perfecto! Mei tiene mucha suerte de que le prepares comida todos los días.

De nuevo, un golpe bajo para ella.

-Cierto...

Nina llevaba rato pensando el porqué de la actitud de Yuzu cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su hermana.

-Oye Yuzu... tu y Mei... ¿Que son realmente?

La rubia mantuvo sus puños apretados mientras dudaba en si contestar o no. Nina pareció notarlo. Bueno, no era tan difícil ver que le molestaba hablar del tema. Bastaba con ver que evitaba mantener la mirada o que torcía sus labios antes de contestar.

-Lo siento, no es necesario que me lo digas ya que...

-Somos hermanas.

Nina involuntariamente frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No eran pareja?

-Somos hermanas...

Volvió a repetir como si intentara convencerse a sí misma con sus propias palabras.

-No lo entiendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero "¿qué más da?". No puedo mirarle y fingir que no me ha rechazado.

-Lo siento...

-No te disculpes...

-Siento que no debí seguir con la conversación. Mirate ahora. Tienes una cara peor que la de ayer.

-Tal vez es mi rostro natural.

Es pequeña conversación le hizo sentir mejor. Tenía que agradecerle a Nina por quedarse con ella. Lo mas seguro es que si ella no estuviera ahi se la había pasado llorando en su habitación todo el dia. No importaba cuando corriera tras Mei. Era como si nunca fuera suficiente para ella. entonces en esa pequeña carrera para alcanzarla dudo en si debería detenerse y darse media vuelta.

"¿Es todo?... ¿no hay forma de alcanzarla? "

Yuzu se soltó a llorar mientras Nina se sentía un poco culpable. Ella solo la observo en silencio hasta que se animó a acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Ahora entendía un poco mejor el porqué Sara tenía en un buen concepto a aquella chica llorona. Por un breve momento deseó que aquella vez en que Yuzu planeaba ir por Mei la hubiese detenido tras derribarla, pero no por su hermana. Le causaba desagrado ver llorar a aquella chica que siempre estaba esforzándose. nunca habría imaginado que aquella persona tan decidida pudiera sentirse tan derrotada a tal grado de llorar. "Me gusta mas la Yuzu que sonríe sin tener idea de lo que pasara" esa clase de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.

Como si Nina leyera la mente de Yuzu. Intentó consolarla.

-Tranquila... diste lo mejor. Creo que ya es suficiente...

Nina era una chita simple. Amable y con un instinto natural por proteger a su hermana. Una persona incapaz de creer en el destino, pero... ¿y si su encuentro con yuzu si hubiese sido planeado? Su hermana se volvería loca si la escuchara decir eso.

-Nina...

-¿hm?

-... me alegra haberte conocido.

Yuzu no podía hablar de ese tipo de cosas con Harumin. Ella ni siquiera sabia que estaba enamorada de Mei. Tampoco tenía la confianza como para decirle. Era como si algo se lo impidiera. No tenia la intención de que su actual mejor amiga se enterara de su enamoramiento. Pero con Nina era diferente. En tan solo unos dias se habia ganado su confianza. Lo suficiente como para que yuzu llorara frente a ella.

-¡Oh vaya! Me harás llorar a mi tambien si dices esas cosas mientras lloras.

-Calla, solo me estaba desahogando.

-Es bueno ver a la Yuzu de siempre

-Supongo que es cierto.

-bueno...

Nina se apartó un poco de Yuzu.

-Debería volver a casa. Onee chan me comenzara a bombardear con muchos mensajes si tardo en llegar.

-Saluda a Sara de mi parte.

-¡Claro!

Nina corrió hacia la puerta despreocupadamente. Era demasiado energética como para no sentirse feliz a su alrededor. Cuando menos se dio cuenta. Nina de nuevo estaba ahí, pero solo estaba asomada por el pasillo que daba a la salida.

-¿No te ibas?

-Tranquila, voy en un momento... ¿sabes? Te ves más linda sonriendo.

Dicho eso se largo de una vez por todas dejando a Yuzu con el rostro sonrojado. ¿linda? Solo Matsuri le había dicho linda en toda su vida. Le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza, pero le hizo feliz.

-Gracias por venir...

Solo después de haberse despedido se dio cuenta de que no le agradeció por estar con ella. "bueno... sera la proxima vez."

-Estoy en casa.

Yuzu sintió un gran escalofrío al reconocer la indiferente voz de su persona amada.

-Bienvenida Mei... hay curry para la cena.

Mei solo la miro como siempre y tomo asiento mientras Yuzu le servía. No pudo evitar mirar el fregadero donde yuzu había dejado los platos que uso con Nina.

-Espero que te guste. He usado de nuevo la receta secreta de mama.

Cada vez que se veían le hacia mas dificil aparentar que estaba feliz con la situacion de ser hermanas. ¿que había pasado con todos esos momentos que compartieron? Definitivamente no es normal besar a tu hermana o dejar a tu novia porque tu hermana te diga que esta enamorada de ti.

-¿No cenaras?

-...

Yuzu tomo una gran respiración antes de decirle la verdad.

-Ya comí.

-... ¿no me esperaste?

-Bueno... de vez en cuando llegas después de haber comido algo asi que... no pude evitarlo.

-¿Con quien cenaste?

-¿eh?

Mei observo la silla que estaba fuera de su lugar en el comedor.

-Hay dos platos en el fregadero. ¿Mama llego a cenar?

-¡Oh, no! Nina vino a cenar conmigo.

-¿Y Sara?

-Solo vino Nina.

-...

Y ahí terminó la conversación de ambas.

-Disfruta la comida. Voy a tomar un baño.

Yuzu se dio a la huida. Su instinto le decía que estar ahí era lo mismo que estar frente a un lobo hambriento. No podía evitar pensar que Mei estaba molesta. Su carácter era indescifrable, pero la forma en que la había mirado cuando le dijo que ya había comido le hizo entrar en pánico. como si con la mirada le reclamara algo de lo cual no estaba segura de lo que era.

"bueno... después de todo no tiene nada porque reclamarme. Solo comí con una amiga..." dudo un momento si agregar lo siguiente como una excusas. "y no tiene nada de malo que tu hermana cene sin ti por un dia..." Si... no había nada de malo.

-Yuzu

La rubia dio un gran salto al escuchar a Mei fuera de la puerta del baño.

-¡¿Q-que pasa?!

-Sabes que es contra las normas usar perfume... ¿cierto?

-¿eh?

"Espera... ¿a que viene eso?" Yuzu estaba segura de que no había usado perfume ese día por las prisas de salir antes que Mei.

-Tu...

-Am... ¿paso algo?

-olías a perfume...

Fue como si le dijera "olías a un perfume diferente al tuyo"

Yuzu repaso todo lo que hizo en la mañana. era seguro que no había usado ni una gota de perfume ese día. entonces se le vino a la cabez lo bien que olía Nina cuando la abrazo.

"mierda..." Espera ¿de que diablos se preocupaba?

-Ah... eso. Nina se despidió de mí con un abrazo. No sabía que su perfume fuera algo escandaloso.

-Ya veo... olvidaste traer una toalla. Te le he dejado en la canasta.

-De acuerdo.

Pensó que todo el interrogatorio había acabado ahí, pero no fue así. y tal vez habría sido mejor si hubiese acabado en ese instante. En ese momento Yuzu era como una bomba de tiempo.

-Yuzu...

-¡¿mande?!

Su reacción era esperada. Mei había abierto la puerta del baño y Yuzu no hizo más que esconderse en el agua de la tina.

-¿Mañana verás de nuevo a Nina?

Escuchar cuan calmada estaba Mei le hizo volver a la compostura. aunque su rostro estuviera ardiendo contesto como normalmente.

-Es lo mas seguro.

-¿Puedes mantenerte alejada de ella?

-...

Yuzu sintió algo horrible al escuchar eso. Era como si todos sus sentimientos retorcidos que ocultaba del mundo se juntaran dentro de ella.

-Oye Mei... ¿estas molesta porque no cene hoy contigo?

-...

Mei no dijo nada desde su lugar. Solo la miro de la misma forma en que la miraba cuando intentaba reprenderla por algo.

-¿estas preocupada porque Nina es mi amiga?- Yuzu intento lo mas que pudo sonreir como siempre para ella.- No te preocupes. Nina podrá ser de muchas formas como yo, pero... es una buena chica. Volveré a cenar contigo mañana.

-Solo no estes a solas con ella.

-... de casualidad... ¿estas celosa?

-... no digas tonterías. No hay forma en que eso sea posible.

Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

-Si, es cierto. No hay forma en que eso sea posible.

Su voz se escuchaba más quebrada con cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Incluso pensó que el agua en que estaba metida ya estaba helada por lo que comenzó a temblar.

-No hay una maldita forma en que eso sea posible.

-¿Yuzu?

La forma en que ahora la miraba era distinta. Ya no se veía fría, al contrario se veía preocupada por ella.

-Oye Mei... creo que seria mejor si me dejas sola... ya sabes. Puede que yo esté incluso más jodida por dentro que tu.

Mei no dijo nada más. Solo salio cerrando la puerta tras de sí de la misma forma en que entró. Sin decir nada amigable para yuzu y sin mirarla con cariño como ella desearía que hiciera. Sabía desde el principio que era difícil acercarse a Mei, pero.. ¿Por que no podía ser sincera aunque fuera una vez? Si la quería o la odiaba era desconocido eso para Yuzu. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Nina "Tranquila... diste lo mejor. Creo que ya es suficiente"

"Ya sabes... puede que yo esté incluso más jodida por dentro que tu."

* * *

 **Hi! soy un zombie TT-TT ok, dos días seguidos con esta historia. Tengo que admitir que no es bueno para la salud dormir solo dos horas XD**

 **Espero que les guste. No me maten por hacer una Mei incapaz de decir cosas como "te quiero" o "eres importante para mi" saben que no es muy distinto a la realidad 7n7r aunque creo que estoy haciendo que hable más de lo normal... XD**

 **Por cierto, posiblemente el siguiente capítulo salga la siguiente semana... (perdonen si pensaron que sería uno diario XD)**

 **Creo que aumente el número de palabras /u\ Que tengan un lindo dia *u*/ un saludo desde alguna parte del mundo 7u7r**


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Sal rapido! Te tengo una gran sorpresa."

La mitad de su atención se fijo en las manecillas del reloj desde el momento en que leyó ese llamativo mensaje. "Avanza, avanza..." repetía en silencio como si el simple hecho de ordenarle el girar aumentará la velocidad del reloj. Para todo aquel que se pregunte en donde estaba el otro cincuenta por ciento de su mente, era obvia la respuesta. No había parado de seguir a Mei con la mirada.

Por alguna razón Yuzu sentía agradable al recibir un mensaje justo cuando recogía sus cosas para ir a casa. En el asiento de Mei solo estaba su mochila. "¿De nuevo en el consejo?" Volteo a ver la pantalla de su celular y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el asiento vacío. Anteriormente había rechazado cualquier cosa y esperaría a Mei antes de ir a casa, pero... no estaba realmente de humor para aguantar ver a Mei siendo indiferente. Seguro que habia actuado muy extraño con su pequeña hermana. Sintió una gran molestia al momento en que quiso evitar que viese a Nina. Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad esa mañana. Mei se levantó a desayunar con su monótono "buenos días".

-Ya logro escuchar su voz diciendo "Debiste ir a casa"

"¿Qué más da?"

Salio del salon con esa mentalidad. Lamentablemente estamos hablando de Yuzu. Regreso volando al salón con un bolígrafo y una hoja en mano para poner una nota.

"Nos vemos en casa. Regresa con cuidado."

¿Que era lo que Mei haría con esa nota? ¿La tiraria despiadadamente a la papelera? ¿La leería y se alegraría ante ella?

-Dime Mei... ¿Que es lo que harás con mis sentimientos?

Al final del papel escribió un pequeño texto. Seguro que la golpeaba cuando leyera eso último, pero cuando se trata de alguien tan impulsivo como Yuzu, no le preocupan las consecuencias.

-¡Yuzu!

Nina se acercó a revolver el pelo de la rubia. La rubia se percató enseguida de que la chica llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila. Seguro que ahi traia su "gran sorpresa"

-¡espera! Que me ha costado milenios aplacarlo.

-Vamos, toda chica se ve bien con el pelo un poco despeinado.

... era sarcasmo ¿cierto? Yuzu era tan obsesiva con su imagen que se levantaba temprano solo para cepillar su cabello.

-ho, eres una maldita.

-Así son las cosas. Me gusta molestarte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esa gran sorpresa que me esperaba con impaciencia?

-Pues...

Nina sacó del morral un par de películas.

-¡Ta da! ¿Estarás sola de nuevo verdad? Veamos un par de películas. Incluso he comprado para hacer palomitas.

Yuzu inspeccionó las portadas.

-Nina... no se que te cruzara la por la cabeza, pero... ¿En serio quieres ver peliculas de terror?

-¡Vamos, Yuzu! Onee chan nunca ve ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Siempre sale llorando.

-Quien sea que te haya dicho que yo soy fanática del terror... Te ha mentido.

-oh... ¿Me estas diciendo que eres una cobarde?

Seguro que una persona normal habría dicho que tenía miedo, pero yuzu no era así.

"Si" comenzó a gritar dentro de ella.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que...

-¿Te da miedito?

"¡si!" Posiblemente alguien debía enseñarle a Yuzu que la gente no puede leer la mente. Aunque no era tan necesario ya que Nina adivinaba lo miedosa que era y solo gozaba con su actitud nerviosa.

-Pff son cosas de niños. Solo no me gustan. Son taan aburridas.

Yuzu solo quería evitar ser la burla de esa chica.

-¿Entonces no te molestara verlas en tu casa verdad? Digo, son cosas de niños, pero esta bien verlas de vez en cuando.

"¡Por supuesto que me molestara! Estaré llorando en un rincón como nena para cuando se haga de noche."

-Claro que no.

-¡Bien! vayamos ahora.

"... bravo Yuzu... tenias que ser así de mentirosa"

Ya se había hecho a la idea de dormir con las puertas atrancadas ese dia. Incluso repaso en donde se encontraban el martillo y los clavos que usaba su madre.

"Maldita sea. maldita sea. maldita sea. maldita sea..."

El tiempo parecia estar en su contra. Le pareció que paso en un parpadeo el tiempo para llegar a casa y ahora que mas quería que el tiempo volara, el reloj era mas lento que una tortuga.

Cada vez que volteaba las manecillas de su reloj tardaban mas y mas en avanzar. No podía dejar de estar intranquila. Solo se calmaba un poco cuando Nina le hablaba para preguntarle cosas sobre su microondas o sobre su casa en general. Tal vez era porque se veía tan deslumbrante cuando se alegraba por pequeñeces como ver una película con ella.

Agradeció a todos los dioses que existen y existieron por permitirle ver todas esas peliculas cuando aun había luz afuera.

-¿Que tal si cerramos las cortinas y apagamos las luces?

-... si, sera mas divertido...

En ese momento los mando a todos al demonio. "Yo y mi gran bocota" No había mentido tanto desde que intentaba impresionar a sus amigas en su anterior escuela al hablar de sus novios y aventuras imaginarias. Bueno, esa no es la forma correcta de decirlo. No había tenido a alguien más a quien impresionar aparte de esas viejas amigas. Tal vez debió haberlo intentado con Mei, pero luego recordó que se trataba de su hermana. Ella podía leerla con tanta facilidad que le aterro.

Lo siguiente no era difícil de imaginar. Pasaron dos películas entre las risas de Nina por los gritos agudos de Yuzu. Para la tercera esta última ya estaba aferrada a su brazo como toda niña temerosa. Seguro que sus vecinos le darían una regañiza cuando la vieran. Las risas de Nina y los gritos de la rubia eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para espantar a cualquiera que viviera en esa calle. Justo al final de la tercera película a Nina ya le faltaba voz para seguir riendo y no paraba de sobarle el abdomen. Se limpio las lagrimas que se le escaparon y apago la tv. posiblemente la unica que habia comido palomitas en todo el raro era Nina. Aun así el tazón que antes estaba lleno ahora solo tenía pequeñas sobras.

-¿Lista para la cuarta?

-¡Ya deja la tortura!

-Oh, cielos. En verdad eres unica Yuzu. No me habia reido tanto desde que onee chan se cayó de la cama.

-no molestes... hoy tendré pesadillas.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Yuzu se sorprendió por esa frase. Sus mejillas se coloraron ligeramente y luego entendió que era muy diferente esa frase saliendo de los labios de Nina a que si lo escuchara de Mei.

-No bromees.

-Por cierto... ¿cuanto tiempo mas estaras pegada a mi brazo.

-¡No seas cruel! aún no agarro valor para soltarme.

-De acuerdo, pero solo sera un rato. Tampoco estaré aquí toda la noche. No quiero que los monstruos me maten despues de ti.

-¡Callate!

-Lo siento, solo bromeaba. Me quedaré.

-Gracias.

-Si vienen a matarte solo debo de entregarte como sacrificio y aprovechar el momento para huir.

-¡Eres mala!

Nina volvió a encender la tv, pero esta vez puso algunas caricaturas. Fue la mejor idea que tuvo para lograr que Yuzu olvidara todo lo que habían visto. Nina amaba las caricaturas. No tardó ni un segundo en quedar embobada. Pasaron cerca de treinta minutos antes de que volviera a la realidad y se diera cuenta de la hora. Su brazo derecho aun se sentía caliente, así que miro a su lado esperando ver a la chica enérgica de siempre asustada como un gatito. Eso no fue lo que encontró. A Yuzu le habían llegado las visitas de Hypnos*. Parecía más calmada de lo que se habría imaginado. "¿Donde estan las mil pesadillas que jurabas que tendrías?"

-¡¿En serio te has dormido Yuzu?!

... no habia respuesta de la rubia a pesar de que le hablara en voz alta.

-¡Vamos Yuzu, tengo que irme a...!

Nina se detuvo antes de gritar más. Con cuidado arregló el flequillo de la chica a un lado para ver mejor su rostro.

-Supongo que no puedo despertarte si te ves tan feliz...

"Solo sera un rato" Nina se acomodo en el sillón y volvió a centrar su vista en la televisión. De vez en cuando miraba a Yuzu y de un momento a otro le prestó su chamarra para taparse. "Me sentiría culpable si se enferma" Para ese punto ya era difícil preguntarse a si misma porque se daba excusas.

-Estoy en casa

Nina reaccionó a la voz que no habia oído en mucho tiempo y noto el lugar en el que estaba. Tenía que admitir que Mei no era de su completo agrado.

-¿Yuzu estas en...?

Mei se detuvo en su paso cuando observó a su hermana durmiendo cómodamente abrazada a Nina.

-Buenas noches Mei san...

La incomodidad se notaba en la habitación ¿O tal vez era un ambiente de molestia entre ellas?

-¿Se ha quedado dormida?

-Ah... si. no quise despertarla.

-... ¿No es hora de que te vayas?

Mei fue justo al grano. Tan rígida como siempre.

-Mi hora de irme ya se ha pasado bastante, no creo que Onee chan sea más gentil al reclamar si llego ahora o dentro de una hora más. Digo... después de todo no puedo levantarla si duerme con una cara como esa.

La forma en que Nina miraba cariñosamente a Yuzu le hizo a Mei sentir que le revolvía el estómago. Más aún, ver a Yuzu siendo feliz durmiendo al lado de esa chica le hacía enfadar. Era un sentimiento incluso más fuerte que el haber visto a Matsuri besando a yuzu por la fuerza. Al menos en ese momento podia ver en la expresion de Yuzu que le habia desagradado. Esta ocasión era diferente.

-¿Te gusta Yuzu?

La pregunta fue lanzada sin ninguna consideración de que la rubia estuviera justo ahí y pudiese despertar en cualquier momento. Nina miro a Mei con una expresion parecida a su fría mirada.

-No veo el motivo por el que deberias preguntar eso.

-Ya sabes. Yuzu es...

-Tu hermana.

El mal humor de Mei subió a niveles peligrosos. No dijo nada más. No era natural en ella decir mucho.

-Hey Mei. Yuzu es una gran persona. Es el tipo de persona que te hace sentir malditamente cómodo a su lado. Es el tipo de persona que estaría dispuesta a amarte aun si no le das nada. Podrá decir que se rinde miles de veces en su mente, pero siempre podrás verla corriendo tras de ti. Tu preguntas si yo la quiero...

El recuerdo de Yuzu llorando en sus brazos regresó a su memoria. "¿Es bueno para mi creer ahora en el destino?"

-¿Sabes? Si juegas con los sentimientos de Yuzu puede que un dia llegue alguien que esté dispuesto darle lo que ella te da a ti.

Nina acomodo a Yuzu sobre el sofá y le dejó su chamarra.

-Tenias razon hace un rato. Ya me puedo ir. Mi objetivo solo era acompañarla mientras estuviera sola en casa. Buenas noches Mei san. La dejo a tu cuidado.

-...

La hermana no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo la miro de la misma forma que lo hacía con Matsuri.

Escucho como azotaba la puerta y luego se acercó al sillón donde su hermanastra dormia. Mei metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la nota que Yuzu le dejo en su mochila. Nunca imaginó que una nota hecha a las prisas y con letra más o menos fea le parecería contener tanta alegría. Algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir un cosquilleo la primera vez que habia leído el mensaje al final del trozo de papel en tinta roja.

"Te quiero"

Apretó con fuerza el pedazo de papel antes de lanzarlo a la basura. Dio una ultima mirada a Yuzu antes de quitarle la chamarra de Nina de encima y arrojarla a otro lado.

-Mentirosa.

Dijo suavemente mientras acomodaba a Yuzu en su regazo. Mei se contradecía todo el tiempo con sus acciones. Como si su mente al decir "somos hermanas" causará que cada fibra de su ser gritara lo que en verdad quería.

* * *

*Pues... se que todos relacionan a Morfeo con el sueño, pero... 7u7r me gusta más poner a hypnos XD

Hi! He tenido algo de tiempo libre en la escuela y pues... mi celular estaba conmigo, así que... XD En verdad espero que les guste. Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron en los anteriores dos capítulos :D Tengan un lindo dia.


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana pasa demasiado rapido. No es difícil imaginar que fue lo que ocurrió. Todo siguió su curso natural. Yuzu yendo a la escuela, acosando a Mei en secreto y viéndose en las tardes con Nina. A veces jugaban videojuegos, de vez en cuando Nina le regañaba por lo bajas que eran sus calificaciones. Era de esperarse, Nina era una estudiante modelo según Sara. Otras veces veían la televisión mientras cenaban. Muy rara la vez fue que Nina llevo a Sara consigo, pero ella siempre terminaba diciendo que iba a otra parte para la mitad del dia. Si alguien se la encontrara en la calle seguro creerían que es una estudiante problema. Mei no volvió a tocar el tema de "mantenerse alejada de Nina". Cuando llegaba a casa solo le preguntaba a Yuzu que era lo que habia hecho como si fuera algo natural. Siendo la rubia una completa despistada nunca se dio cuenta de que era sometida a un interrogatorio por su joven hermana todas las noches. Sin lugar a dudas, la brecha entre las Aihara estaba en aumento.

-Oye Mei ¿Cual es tu color preferido?

Yuzu rompió el silencio de la habitación. Siempre era así antes de ir a dormir.

-Cualquiera esta bien para mi.

-... ¿es en serio? ¿no tienes un color preferido?

-¿Verde?

-Deberías decirlo con mas seguridad o no te creeré.

Yuzu habia visto varias pulseras en el centro comercial mientras caminaba con Nina. Le había gustado tanto que lo primero que pensó fue que se vería genial en Mei. Lamentablemente se obsesiono tanto con intentar verla sonreir que quería descubrir su color favorito para comprarle una a su gusto.

-No deberias tener tanto interés en un color. Es mejor que te pongas a estudiar. Los examenes estan a la vuelta de la esquina.

Fue bateada en un par de segundos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Nina me ha prometido que me ayudara a estudiar. Supongo que con su ayuda podre hacer feliz al abuelo.

-... "¿no era yo tu profesora personal?"

Ya era más común que Mei hablaba entre susurros cuando Yuzu mencionaba a Nina. Se regaño a si misma por haber parado la conversación de los colores. Prefería eso a hablar de Nina.

-¿Dijiste algo?

La rubia rodó en su cama para ver a su hermana.

-Dije que si lo prefieres yo podría ayudarte.

-¿eh?

Usualmente Yuzu siempre rogaba de rodillas a Mei para que le enseñara. Incluso su madre le habia dicho que no siempre podía depender de su pequeña hermana. Aún tenía tiempo para estudiar. Era fin de semana.

Entonces lo dudo. Se quedo imaginando por un momento cómo sería estudiar con Mei. Seguro que se pondría colorada cada vez que le intenta explicar algo o tal vez estarían tan calladas como en ese momento. Luego imagino como seria estudiar con Nina. No era una situacion emocionante eso de estudiar, pero siempre que se imaginaba haciendo algo con Nina se sentía feliz.

-Lo siento Mei, pero creo que esta vez estudiare con nina. No puedo causarte problemas por siempre.

-De acuerdo... ¿cuando van a verse?

-Supongo que mañana, pero en la tarde.

-¿segura que sera suficiente el tiempo que estudies?

-¡Claro! confia un poco mas en mi.

-De acuerdo.

Yuzu reviso su agenda. No habia dicho que estudiará a partir de la tarde porque estuviese confiada en sus capacidades. Había prometido a su mama que llevaría algunas flores a la tumba de su padre. En silencio fijó sus ojos en Mei. Pensó en invitarla de nuevo, pero ¿que excusa tendría esta vez? No la acompañaría si era porque si. Ya no podía usar la excusa de que no se conocían y no tenía ganas de pensar en eso.

-Hey Mei...

Aun estaba ese "ello" dentro de ella que le hacía querer invitarla a pasar el rato con ella. Estar solas le permitiría imaginar que estaban en una cita o algo parecido, no le importaba que fuera una gran mentira.

-¿Que pasa?

Abrió la boca intentando formular su pregunta, pero al final no pudo.

-Buenas noches. Me dormiré temprano.

-... buenas noches Yuzu.

La hermana mayor se quedo dormida muy rapido. Incluso olvidó dejar su agenda en su lugar. Durmió abrazada a ella y posiblemente fue involuntario que se posicionó dando la espalda al lugar de Mei. Aun antes de dormir se sintió emocionada por encontrar a Nina en la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Mei se levantó extrañamente más temprano que de así, cuando miro a su lado ya no habia nadie. El espacio que ocupaba Yuzu estaba vacío, pero aun podía sentir la calidez que siempre dejaba. Era su calefactor personal en los días de frío. Tal vez esa fue la razón principal de su falta de sueño. Aún estaban en aquellos días donde la temperatura bajaba lo suficiente como para que ella necesitará tener a Yuzu a su lado. Tal vez ella era muy despistada, porque no se habia dado cuenta de lo necesario que era para ella tener a su hermana para dormir. Justo ahora no podía recordar cómo era su vida antes de conocerla.

Su madre habia salido a trabajar como de costumbre. Mei imagino que estar sola en casa era común en esa familia. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

Su respuesta salio cuando jalo las cobijas al ordenar la cama. La agenda de Yuzu seguía ahí y tenia marcado con plumines esa fecha. Hasta Mei sabia que Yuzu solo marcaba las fechas cuando tenía que visitar a su padre.

Yuzu siempre tenia un duelo interno al intentar decidir qué tipo de flores llevarle. Se inclinó frente a los montones de rosas lirios y tulipanes. ¿Que flor seria buena?

-..zu

Miro atentamente cada una de ellas intentando encontrar un defecto en alguna para descartarla y hacerlo mas facil.

-...yuzu...

Su concentracion no tenia limites. Seria un exito si ella pusiera la misma concentracion en sus estudios.

-¡Yuzu!

La rubia saltó ante el grito que soltaron en su oído. Casi cayó de espaldas en su sorpresa.

-¡Que?! ¿Que hice?

-Tranquila, soy yo. No deberias asustarte tanto.

Los ojos de Yuzu brillaron cuando reconoció a Nina.

-¿Que haces aqui?

-Oye, incluso yo puedo salir a pasear de vez en cuando.

-supongo...

-¿que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada?

El plan perfecto se iluminó ante ella.

-Espera... ¿cual de estas flores te gusta mas?

Nina miró el puesto y analizo cada una de ellas.

-Incluso si lo preguntas... todo el mundo sabe que amo los lirios. Estos me gustan.

Dijo señalando unas flores amarillas.

\- Me las llevo.

El encargado aceptó divertido el dinero por las plantas.

-¿Y para que las quieres? No vas a decirme que me las regalaras ¿verdad?

-¡Ah! no, lo siento. estas son para... bueno, tengo que ir a visitar a mi padre.

-¿tu padre? Vaya ¿se parece mucho a ti?

-Mi mama dice que soy identica a el. no lo sé.

-¿no lo sabes?

-Falleció antes de que pudiera recordarlo bien.

-...

Nina cayo en la cuenta de que habia dado por hecho que estaba vivo.

-¡Lo siento! Fue insensible de mi parte y...

yuzu comenzó a reir. No era la primera vez que alguien malentendia sus palabras y actuaba preocupado y nervioso al enterarse de la muerte de su padre.

-Tranquila. No es algo triste. Puede que el este cuidandome desde algún lugar. Y yo siempre iré a visitarlo.

-D-de acuerdo...

-Si, bueno... ¿que ibas a hacer el resto del dia antes de que nos encontraramos?

-Ir a comer y caminar por ahí. Onee chan esta estudiando ya que tiene algunos problemas con sus materias. Es tan orgullosa que no deja que le ayude.

-... "¿En serio eres la hermana menor?"

-bueno... entonces nos vemos hasta la tarde.

-Si...

Yuzu tenia abrazadas las flores que habia comprado. Y de un momento a otro sus impulsos tan conocidos comenzaron a salir a flote.

-¡Oye Nina!

La chica del listón volteo rapido a ver a su amiga.

-¿No vienes conmigo?

Nina esbozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar con un fuerte "¡De acuerdo!" El camino era largo, a Yuzu le emocionaba volver al lugar donde vivía. En secreto siempre imaginaba cómo habría sido su vida si jamás hubiese salido de ahí. Habría salido de compras con sus amigas, le habrian invitado a muchas fiestas como era de costumbre entre ellas. Y posiblemente... tal vez... se habría enamorado de algun chico que conociera por ahi. "¿Por que tenias que ser tú?" Robandole un beso por cerrarle la boca. Fingiendo no conocerse y odiándose en el comienzo. Si nada de eso hubiese vez ella sería más feliz.

-¿en que piensas?

Nina noto que estaba espaciada desde que llegaron a su vieja ciudad.

-No es nada, solo estaba recordando.

-Supongo que siempre es así cuando regresas a un lugar que no has visto en mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez... ¿sabes? Era una chica aún más problemática cuando vivia aqui.

-¿Más? Creo que eso es imposible Yuzu.

Entonces llegó la pregunta detonante.

-¿Qué fue lo que te cambio?

Yuzu dudo un momento en que contestar. Sus notas eran a penas sobre el promedio en su vieja ciudad. Ciertamente ahora se esforzaba más en sus estudios para impresionar a su abuelo.

-Supongo que es obvio... Mei.

Nina puso mala cara al escuchar su nombre, pero no podía mentir y decir que no le alegraba ver que Yuzu no se deprimiera cada vez que hablaban de ella.

-Bueno, algo tenía que salir bien si pasas tanto tiempo cerca de la alumna estrella de tu escuela.

-¿Que? Tú también eres una alumna estrella. Creo que eso también ayudó.

-Pero no he estado tanto tiempo contigo. "No como quisiera"

Yuzu no paraba de lucir alegre al hablar de Nina.- No importa cuanto tiempo pases con una persona. Incluso si solo estoy un dia contigo. Estoy segura de que me seria de gran ayuda. Siempre estas ahi cuando lo necesito.

-Eso es un gran halago viniendo de tu parte.

-Bueno... nunca he sido buena mintiendo cuando me preguntan que pienso de una persona. ¿Tu que piensas de mi?

-Eres amable

-¿amable? Eso es cruel. La gente dice amable cuando no tiene nada bueno que decir de una persona.

-Ah, no. Eso no es lo que yo...

Yuzu volvió a reír con las reacciones de aquella chica. Ni siquiera en su pequeño viaje con Mei se habia divertido tanto. Posiblemente porque todo el camino fue al pendiente de sus reacciones y su corazón latía como loco con solo tenerla cerca.

-Seria grandioso si fueras tu...

Se le escapó decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿eh?

-¡Ah!, no es nada.

El rostro de Yuzu se torno rojo. Era tanta la vergüenza de haber dicho eso en voz alta que evitó mirar a Nina. La chica junto a ella no sabía ni de que estaba hablando, pero aun así la rubia no paró de pensar que tal vez le leía la mente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿te sientes bien? Tu rostro está como un tomate.

-N-no es nada...

-... ¿en serio?

-Dios, no me digas que estabas pensando en cosas de adultos

-¡Como si pudiera hacer eso!

-Quien sabe, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que pasa por tu mente.

-Tampoco puedo saber que hay en la tuya.

Llegaron al cementerio donde Yuzu veía a su padre. Nina estuvo al pendiente de las reacciones de aquella chica sin querer. Le preocupaba que en algún momento Yuzu se pusiera triste, pero no fue así. Incluso en el momento en que limpiaba la tumba y colocaba las flores, nunca dejo de sonreir. La dejó hablando con su difunto padre todo lo que quiso.

-Oye Yuzu... ¿cuantas veces has venido aquí con Mei?

-Una... si, una vez. Solo eso.

-mm... ya veo.

-Oh cierto, no has tenido tiempo de saludar a Mei ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que al regresar pasemos a casa?

-¿eh? ¿Ella no te lo dijo? Nos vimos la vez que te mostré mis películas de terror favoritas.

Yuzu sintió que se le puso la piel de gallina. Nina por su parte recordó como un trago amargo aquel encuentro. Ni siquiera era tan impulsiva como para haber encarado así a Mei antes. Bueno, lo era, pero no por otra persona que no fuera su hermana... algo habia en Yuzu que le hacía actuar extraño ultimamente.

-No me lo recuerdes... lamento en serio lo de esa vez. no pude despedirme. ¿Mei te trato bien?

-Supongo...

-huh... si es que dijo algo, por favor disculpala. Es muy fría por parejo. Nadie se salva de su indiferencia, pero no lo tomes a mal. También tiene sus partes lindas.

Nina no era muy consciente de su forma de sentir con respecto a otras personas. si alguien le preguntara si se ha enamorado de alguien alguna vez, no sabría qué contestar. Pero sin duda, algo dentro de ella se movía cada vez que veía a Yuzu emocionada al pronunciar esas tres letras "Mei".

-Hey yuzu... ¿nunca te has enamorado de alguien más?

-... creo que no. No lo sé, puede que en alguna parte de mi vida haya sentido algo por alguien, pero... supongo que ella es mi único y verdadero primer amor.

-Suena bastante cursi viniendo de ti. ¿cómo fue que sucedió?

-Si me lo preguntas tan directamente... creo que solo paso. Ella llego y me besó sin previo aviso. La odie, la aborrecía y quería golpearla. Supongo que soy tan rara como para enamorarme de una forma normal. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba ahí ese sentimiento.

-Wow... es tan... ¿extraño? ¿romántico? ¿poco usual? Sin duda eres una persona extraña. Me agrada eso de ti. Deberías dejar esas locas historias de amor que te ocurren e ir por alguien más.

Yuzu rio un poco. Nunca habia visto a Nina tan seria al hablar de algo más que la vez que intentó persuadirle por dejar a Sara con Mei-¿Que ha sido eso? ¿una broma? ¿un insulto? Te ves extraña hablando tan...

-No

Nina tomó la mano de Yuzu cortando la conversación. Si es que en alguna parte de ella aun estaba la gran duda de que era lo extraño que le hacía sentir Yuzu. Estaba segura de que le creaba una gran rabia verla corriendo tras de Mei.

-Es una confesión de amor.

Los eventos que hayan ocurrido tras esas atrevidas palabras fueron tomando forma por dentro de la chica que con sus penetrantes ojos verdes no dejaba de mirar a Nina. Entonces como si Nina hubiese robado la gran valentía de Yuzu y los atrevimientos de Mei. Acortó la distancia entre ellas. Fue lo más lógico a su parecer. Mei enamorando a Yuzu al robar su primer beso ¿por qué ella no habría de hacer lo mismo? Yuzu nunca supo cómo reaccionar ante un beso robado. Tal fue el caso de su beso con Matsuri. Esta vez habia algo diferente. Los labios de Nina eran suaves y el contacto no era nada agresivo en comparación con Mei.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mei estaba preparándose para cenar. Yuzu le habia dejado comida en la nevera. Era un cuadro bastante gracioso si lo veías desde lejos. Mei sirviendo su plato mientras tenía en la silla de al lado a un oso de peluche enorme. Había perdido la cuenta del número de suspiros que ya habia dejado escapar. A penas se sentó a comer escucho el gran azote de la puerta.

-Bienveni...

Yuzu pasó de largo casi corriendo a su habitación. Su hermana dejo abandonada su cena para ir tras ella. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yuzu hundiendo su cara en su almohada. Dándole la espalda a Mei era visible el rubor que llegó hasta sus orejas.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-N-no es nada... no ha pasado nada. ¿estabas comiendo? No te preocupes. Ve a comer.

La velocidad con la que salían las palabras de la boca de Yuzu era proporcional con la velocidad en que su sonrojo se hacia mas fuerte.

-Yuzu.

Mei puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana dándole la vuelta para verla de frente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el rostro avergonzado de Yuzu. Era una expresion que conocia bastante bien. No podía mentir y decir que era la primera vez que la veía. era la misma cara que le mostraba cada vez que le tocaba o la besaba. Era imposible. Hasta ese momento. La única persona que lograba hacerle poner ese rostro era ella.

Mei perdió la paciencia. Tomo el otro hombro de Yuzu y comenzó a acercarse a sus labios.

Yuzu sintió como su corazón golpeaba apresurado. Creyo que podria salir de su pecho si eso continuaba. Entonces lo inimaginable ocurrió. En lugar de ver a Mei frente a ella a punto de besarla como siempre habia querido. Apareció la imagen de Nina. Yuzu puso su mano entre sus bocas.

-¡Lo siento! lo siento, lo siento.

Mei no sabía cómo responder a tal ataque de disculpas. Su rostro estaba enrojecido como nunca y a través del contacto con sus manos se enteró de que estaba temblando.

-Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento Mei. Por favor, no te acerques mas a mi.

Bueno, no es como si Mei obedeciera órdenes de Yuzu. Fue idiota de su parte pensar que le haría caso aunque fuera por esa vez. Mei puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia ella. Las palabras que quería decir, lo que habia ocurrido esa tarde y los problemas que tenían fueron borrados como si Mei fuese su remedio milagroso. Un beso suave, pero un poco violento que le dejaba con ganas de mas. No podía decir en alto que queria otro.

Dejar de besarla sería caer en la cuenta de lo terrible persona que era. huyendo de Nina sin darle una respuesta y cayendo en la tentación con nombre "Mei". "Debí pedirle que fuera conmigo a visitar a papá".

Esa noche Yuzu hizo una lista mental de todos los "Y si..." que se le ocurrieron.

¿Y si ese día Mei hubiese ido con ella?

¿Y si Nina no estaba hablando en serio?

¿Y si todo hubiese sido un sueño?

¿Y si... Yuzu también llegó a sentir algo durante ese beso?

* * *

No sé, como que para este punto ya comienzo a notar que escribo a una Yuzu que rechaza mas sus impulsos por Mei. XD ¿demasiado apresurado el desarrollo de los sentimientos? A mi me lo pareció, pero no voy a alargarlo un capitulo mas Dx seria como un fluttering feelings con un super mega desarrollo

Por cierto que siento no poder escribir los capítulos tan seguido, pero tengo examenes y estoy muriendo TT-TT ok, no.

Lindo dia :D gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

-Yuzu... el poste.

Mei tenia una extraña manía por hablar tan indiferente incluso cuando se trataban de cosas importantes. Posiblemente le advirtió demasiado tarde ya que al final de la oración escucho el fuerte golpe de la chica. Le habia quedado la frente roja lo cual le causo un poco de gracia a su hermana menor.

Yuzu iba más que perdida. Como si hubiese olvidado su cerebro entre las sabanas de su cama. Incluso habia comenzado un pequeño ritual que consistía en revisar su celular cada cinco minutos y sentirse fatal al ver la conocida frase "Sin mensajes recibidos".

-¿Esperas algún mensaje?

Llego a preguntar Mei en su camino a la escuela.

-No es nada.

La chica poso su penetrate mirada violeta en su hermana antes de pensar en si preguntar algo mas. Tenia la sensación de que le ocultaba algo. Bueno... no era algo que no hubiese gritado su rostro ruborizado la noche anterior. Incluso creyó distinguir un peculiar sabor en sus labios. No habia podido dormir bien esa noche. No paraba de mirar a Yuzu, sobre todo a su boca que indescriptiblemente le susurro con ese beso que habían probado los labios de Nina.

-Yuzu... ¿que harás de cenar hoy?

-...

La chica estaba ausente a pesar de su presencia física. No hacia mas que juguetear con las puntas de su pelo mientras caminaba.

-¡YU-ZU!

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar el tono a manera de regaño de su hermana y la forma en que pronunciaba cada sílaba. Como si sus palabras fueran capaces de matar a las personas.

-¿Que pasa?

-Te pregunte que haras de cenar y me has ignorado.

-¡Lo siento! Perdon, estoy un poco ida el dia de hoy. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, lo preparare.

-Lo pensaré.

Yuzu volvió a su estado de trance después de unos pasos. Mei sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior que era insoportable. ¿Estaba pensando en otra persona aparte de ella? Miró con nerviosismo la mano de su hermana que estaba metida en el bolsillo del suéter escolar. Nadie nunca le dijo que podría ponerse tan rara al pensar en tomar la mano de una persona. Ella era Mei, no era momento de pensar.

Mei jalo por la manga el brazo de Yuzu hasta llegar a su mano.

-Hace frío. Es lo que usualmente hacen las hermanas ¿no?

Las mejillas de Yuzu se habían vuelto un arrebol que no podía disimularse.

-Cierto.

Decía que tenía frío, pero las manos de Mei siempre le habían parecido cálidas. Yuzu podía estar tomando las manos de Mei, podía estar pensando en lo suave que era su contacto, pero ya no podía decir que estaba pensando solamente en ella. en algún rincón, posiblemente en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos. Tal vez era conscientemente, pero si le pidieran que escribiera el primer nombre que le le viniera a la mente, seria obvio el resultado. Cuatro letras tan pronunciadas por ella durante esos días. "Nina"

Reviso su celular mas de una vez en clase. Incluso hubo un momento en donde Harumi se lo confiscó por prestarle mas atención al celular que a ella. Termino rogando casi de rodillas que se lo regresara y tras obtener su victoria volvió a la revisión constante. No quería pensar en lo simple que podía ser que jamas volviesen a verse. Como si olvidarse fuera cuestión de dejar de escribirse. Justo cuando habia perdido las esperanzas vibro su celular. Empujada por la curiosidad reviso aquel mensaje. "Lo siento por no llamar. Onee chan se enfermo, pero parece que esta bien. ¿Saldras pronto? Te estare esperando."

A pesar de que muchas personas no perciben el tono con el que un mensaje es enviado. Yuzu sintió que sus palabras eran mas gentiles y como si las hubiese escrito con vergüenza. Se imagino su rostro tal cual como si por error en vez del tono de su piel le hubiesen pintado con rojo. Al mismo tiempo sintió sus mejillas calentarse. Seguro que estaba sonrojada.

-¿Que pasa?

Yuzu por instinto escondió su celular en su bolsillo. Mei estaba detrás de ella. ¿Por que diablos habia escondido su celular? Mei era consciente de que llevaba tales cosas a la escuela.

-Ah, eras tu. Lo siento. He estado un poco...

-Tu celular.

-¿eh?

Yuzu no entendía qué estaba pasando y entiendo menos cuando Mei estiro su mano dejándola tendida frente a ella.

-¿Que pasa?

-Te confiscare el celular. Está prohibido traerlo.

Yuzu se sintió extraña. Estaba segura de que Mei habia visto su celular en el trayecto que hicieron hacia la escuela juntas.

-... ¿De que hablas? Puedo guardarlo si es una molestia hasta salir de la...

-El celular. tienes prohibido traerlo y has roto las reglas. Tienes que dármelo.

-¿eh? Pero Mei... en la mañana tu viste que lo traía.

-Yuzu.

Su voz sonaba tan firme que no habia lugar para creer que estaba bromeando.

-De acuerdo...

Yuzu en verdad quería contestar ese mensaje. En verdad deseaba quedarse con ese teléfono. Como si algo le ordenara que no cortara su conexion con Nina. "¿Y si cree que la estoy ignorando?"

Yuzu rapidamente volvio a tomar el celular de la mano de Mei.

-Lo siento, pero déjame mandar un mensaje antes.

La frustración de la presidenta del consejo se noto en la manera como se negó en soltar el celular, pero después de mirar fijamente los ojos verdes de su hermana no pudo negarse. Sabía que Yuzu era demasiado impulsiva y en esos casos no le importaba meterse en problemas. Lo sabía perfectamente, porque ella solía meterse en problemas por Mei. Solo por ella.

-Te lo devolveré, pero tendrás que ir a casa conmigo.

-Acepto el trato.

"Lo siento por tardar en contestar. Tengo que ir directo a casa hoy. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?"

La respuesta fue inmediata.

"Te estare esperando fuera de tu escuela. Estaré aquí a partir de mañana. Todos los días de la semana sin falta."

Nina de verdad tenia que ser veloz al escribir en su celular como para mandar un mensaje de ese calibre tan rapido. "Tal vez a esto se refería Sara con decir que era muy talentosa" Entregó de mala gana el celular a Mei. Yuzu no comprendia porque Nina escribió "Todos los dias de la semana" si le habia dicho que la vería al dia siguiente. Bueno... no lo comprendió hasta que llego la noche.

Mei sirvio la comida. Era extraño. Todos sabían que la que ponía la mesa y preparaba la comida era Yuzu. Su expresion se veia molesta todo el tiempo. No sabia si la causa de ese rostro era por ella.

-¿Mei? ¿Pasa algo?

-Mañana... no tendré trabajo en el consejo. Vendrás a casa conmigo de nuevo.

-Ah, sobre eso...

Yuzu noto como los violetas ojos de Mei la observaron deseando que contestara un simple "si" y se callara.

-Nina me estará esperando afuera y...

-Iré con ustedes.

-... ¿eh?

-Mañana, iré con ustedes.

Le recordó exactamente a como cuando salio con Matsuri y Mei observo a lo lejos desde una banca. La única diferencia a esa vez era que Yuzu no quería tener acompañantes.

-Lo siento Mei. Quiero hablar a solas con Nina de algo.

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosas cuando recordó el beso que compartieron. Debía hacer algo. No podía permitirse sentir algo por alguien mas cuando ya tenía a Mei y...

Yuzu se quedó espaciada. "es cierto... no tengo nada con Mei"

-¿Sobre que quieres hablar con ella?

Yuzu se comenzó a poner incomoda. No tenia el porque preguntar algo asi, pero le ponia mas nerviosa que la viese como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-¿Cosas de chicas?

-Tal vez lo olvides Yuzu, pero yo también soy una chica.

-mm... bueno... es sobre...

-aja.

-Es sobre la persona que me gusta.

Despues de eso no se dijeron nada mas durante toda la cena. Yuzu de vez en cuando observaba con atención a Mei como si un movimiento de ella pudiese terminar con el mundo. No tenia idea de porque tenia tanto miedo. Ahora entendía que Nina posiblemente imaginaba que Mei intentaría regresar a casa con ella a partir de ese momento. Todos los días sin falta.

Yuzu se deshizo de esas ideas extrañas y se metió a la cama. Debía estar imaginando cosas. No habia razon para que Mei intentara apartarla de Nina, bueno... ya lo habia intentado antes, pero pensó que todo era una extraña confusión.

Vio entrar en la habitación a su pequeña hermana y meterse a su lado sin decir nada. Acostándose del lado contrario como si no quisiera verla a la cara.

-Mei... sobre mañana.

-¿Iras a verla?

-Posiblemente.

-Dime... ¿por qué razón te beso? ¿Es un nuevo saludo entre amigas?

Podía zafarse de eso si le decía que si, tal y como lo habia hecho con el "Es lo que hacen las hermanas". O eso fue lo que creyo, pero tenia que recordar que estaba cruzando un campo desconocido. Con la chica vacía a su lado que no hacia mas que mostrar indiferencia. Nadie podía adivinar que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ella está enamorada de mi.

La yuzu sincera salió sin miedo. Creyendo que era lo más correcto. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Mei levantarse de la cama para ponerse encima de ella.

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡¿Mei?!

-Tal como pensé. No quiero que vuelvas a verla.

Sus palabras frías como siempre le hicieron ponerse aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba ¿por que siempre terminaban de ese modo? Mei estaba sentada sobre el abdomen de Yuzu teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. De pronto comenzó a inclinarse para besar el cuello de su hermana.

-¡¿Mei?! ¿Que diablos esta pasando?

-Solo estoy siguiendo tu ritmo. Siendo impulsiva como tu.

Las manos de Mei habían comenzado a meterse por debajo de la blusa de Yuzu. La rubia noto que las orejas de su hermana estaban completamente rojas. Una pequeña esperanza de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos cruzo por su cabeza. Los ruidos que gobernaban en la habitación eran principalmente los de la respiración agitada de Yuzu. Estremeciéndose con cada roce de la chica sobre ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Mei!

-Es lo que siempre has querido ¿no?

La hermana menor comenzó a lamer las clavículas de yuzu. La rubia se altero al sentir el contacto de su amor platónico. Había estado huyendo las anteriores veces. Haciéndole sentir como que era una cobarde cuando Mei intentaba estar mas cerca de ella. Si era lo que Mei quería, no le importaba hacerlo. Pero siendo Mei, tenis que estar segura de que ambas sintieran lo mismo.

-¿Por que haces esto?

-Solo prometelo.

-¿eh?

-Promete que no volverás a ver a Nina y te dare lo que deseas.

Tanto los movimientos como las voces fueron frenadas por el sonido de una bofetada. La habitación estaba oscura. Mei podía escuchar claramente el sonido de la noche. Podía jurar que no habia nadie despierto en toda la calle. Nadie excepto ellas. La sensación de las lagrimas callendo sobre las palmas de sus manos le hizo darse cuenta de que sus movimientos no fueron los correctos. su mejilla estaba caliente y un poco adolorida.

-¡No soy tu estúpido juguete Mei!

Dijo entre lagrimas y evitando mirarla a los ojos. Yuzu terminó empujandole a un lado. Tomo su almohada y una manta antes de disponerse a irse.

-Mei... lo siento. Esta vez no lo haré. No porque tenga miedo de algo. Esta vez estoy segura. ¡Quiero olvidar mis estúpidos sentimientos por ti!

Yuzu azotó la puerta sin mirar atras en ningun momento. Mei se quedo sentada en la gran cama parados que su madre habia comprado para ellas. Sus métodos para mostrar su cariño siempre eran erróneos. Y se echaba por la borda cuando tenía que dar una respuesta clara.

Por otro lado. n la sala, Yuzu abrazaba sus piernas para intentar desahogarse. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo. Era el momento perfecto. Ya no queria seguir asi. Sintiéndose como una tonta al pensar que tal vez significaba algo para Mei. Lamentándose cada vez que hacia algo que la molestara. Era el momento mas oportuno para rendirse.

Sacándola de sus sentimientos frustrados comenzó a escuchar el vibrar de un celular. Pensó que era una alucinación "Ahí está otra vez" se dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse para buscar. entonces lo vio. La mochila de Mei abandonado a un la mesa. Urgo en ella hasta encontrar su celular. Entonces con alegría leyó la pantalla "Una mensaje recibido"

"Tengo la sensación de tal vez estás sola. Lo siento si te despierta este mensaje ¿estas bien?"

-¿que es esto?¿cuanto valor juntaste para mandar esto?

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Yuzu.

"Me gustaría verte."

Escribió en su ultimo mensaje. Miro por última vez las escaleras que daban a su cuarto. "Si bajas ahora te lo perdonaré todo. Solo baja..."

Esperando que en algún momento aquella chica llegara a sentir arrepentimiento. Yuzu se recostó en el sofa despues de confirmar que no la seguiría. Había terminado. De la forma más inesperada posible. Se habia rendido.

* * *

ಠ_ಠ ... vale... no tengo idea de porque hice que Mei casi violara a Yuzu XD Tengo que admitir que me ha dado vergüenza escribir esa parte. Se nota bastante ya que la primera versión que hice tenia mas detalles. Luego hice otra donde las cosas se desarrollaban bastante rapido y Yuzu aceptaba una relación con Nina. Luego me dije "No creo que Yuzu haga ese tipo de cosas tan rapido". Luego hice otra donde Mei era más posesiva... creanme. Era horrible XD

También... una parte de mi se obsesiono con las series de tv. Así que por mi mente cruzo la idea de que Mei secuestrara a Yuzu ಠ_ಠ al menos solo se quedo en ideas raras...

Dios para este punto ya me estoy cuestionando con quien dejar a Yuzu D: !


	6. Chapter 6

ok, ok... el retraso fue mi culpa. Tenia la historia ya hecha desde el sabado aqui. (acostumbro a escribir en esta misma página y guardar) El punto es que cuando le di a guardar me aparece el letrero de "inicia sesión" lo cual fue bastante ilógico si yo ya la tenía abierta UnU y pues... se borro TT-TT

Claramente lo siguiente no es nada parecido a lo que habia escrito. Lo que habia hecho no mencionaba lo que habia pasado mientras Yuzu dormia. también sin Mei en general... si, era mas un YuzuxNina. Solo que si era un poco mas vacío en cuestión de motivos. en pocas palabras. Todo se desarrollaba de una manera ilógica...

Por cierto... a la persona que me ha pedido que haga dos finales. La verdad si lo pense cuando decidi hacer esta historia, pero realmente no se bien si hacerlo. De vez en cuando siento que los finales alternativos suenan un poco falsos.

* * *

Lu puerta siguió cerrada por bastante tiempo.

"Maldición, al menos asómate en la mañana"

Uno esperaría que los vagos pensamientos de deseos que pedían a gritos ver a alguien abrir esa puerta fueran de Yuzu. Mei no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche. Se recostó del lado de Yuzu

. Tanto las sábanas como la almohada guardaban el dulce aroma de esa chica. Una chica engreída y aferrada a ir a la moda. ¿Como alguien así podría hacerle perder el juicio? Tuvo deseos de ser un robot para evitar esos sentimientos tan amargos que le habia dejado aquella chica.

Su mejilla aun estaba un poco roja. No lo suficiente como para que el mundo lo notara, pero era demasiado visible para ella. Se sintió tal como _lady Macbeth con las manos manchadas de sangre*_. El recuerdo de lo que habia pasado esa noche.

Tomo una sudadera. El frío no era totalmente de su agrado. Se armó de valor y abrió con cuidado la puerta que daba a la cocina. Aun no pasaba la luz por las cortinas de alguna de las habitaciones. Fácilmente podría confundirse su pelo negro con la oscuridad. Como si fueran contrarios, lo cual no era del todo falso, Yuzu era claramente visible con su pelo rubio alborotado.

Estaba temblando en el sofa.

-¿Yuzu?

Aquella chica tenia el sueño tan pesado que Mei desistió en la idea de despertarla.

-Cogerás un resfriado durmiendo con ropa tan ligera y una manta tan delgada.

Sus ojos aun cerrados denotaban tristeza. Estaban un poco hinchados. ¿habia llorado toda la noche? Mei pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre los labios de su hermana mayor.

Ciertamente el amor es un sentimiento desconocido para aquella chica indiferente. Tenía que llegar alguien a gritarle a la cara que existían esa clase de sentimientos. Diciendo "Yo estoy aquí para ti" y ahora pensando en marcharse. ¿La quería? ¿Podía decir eso? Sinceramente le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza pensar en todo eso.

Tomo asiento a su lado como pudo y la miro fijamente. Quitó su sudadera evitando hacer ruido y tapo a Yuzu con ella. Pareció que ese fue el remedio perfecto para ahuyentar el frío de su cuerpo. Simultaneamente Mei abrazo su cuarpo para evitar temblar. "Sería conveniente si hubieses dormido conmigo" El calefactor que le brindaba su hermana siempre era bien recibido por Mei en los días de frío.

Aun era muy temprano. Demasiado como para que la luz iluminara la habitación.

-Lo siento...

¿Cuantas veces habia aguantado hasta que ella no pudiera escucharla para ser sincera?

Podría decirse que todo el mundo inexplorado que Yuzu le mostraba a aquella joven le hacía retroceder y titubear de miedo. ¿Como se habia podido enamorar de alguien como ella? Era la pregunta que siempre habia mantenido sin responder durante todo el tiempo que Yuzu estuvo tras de ella. "Seguro que es solo un sentimiento pasajero" No se permitió confiar en sus sentimientos. "Emociones nuevas que podrían terminar mañana"

Mei se quitó de su lado al notar que Yuzu estaba abrazada a su celular.

-Lo encontró...

Cerró su mochila antes de volver a donde estaba su hermana e hincarse ante ella para que sus rostros quedaran uno frente a otro. Yuzu no tenia ni idea. Mei se levantaba unos minutos más temprano que ella durante los días de escuela. Solo para ver su rostro por las mañanas.

-Como siempre... tus mejillas se ven rojas.

A Yuzu le doleria ver la expresion que puso Mei en su rostro. Se levantó y regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos volvieran a coincidir cuando llegara la luz del dia.

-Yuzu...

-Yuzu...

La rubia sintió como le hablaban entre sueños mientras la sacudían.

-¡Yuzu! tienes que ir a la escuela.

Sin duda esa frase fue como tirarle un balde de agua fría para levantarla. Abrió los ojos con el corazón acelerado para mirar de prisa el reloj. Soltó un gran suspiro decepcionada cuando vio que era demasiado tarde. La hora correcta para ir a la escuela habia pasado hace mucho.

-¿Por que te has dormido en el sofa?

Y ahi venian los regaños de su madre que rara vez estaba en casa.

-No compre una cama de dos personas para que pienses en no dormir ahí.

"Cama de dos personas ¿eh?..."

De reojo observo que la mochila de Mei ya no estaba.

-Dios, supongo que esta vez también me toca regañar a Mei-chan

-si bueno... espera ¿que?

-¿eh?

-¿Donde esta Mei?

-Yuzu... Mei debió haber cogido un resfriado anoche. Llegue justo cuando intentaba escapar de la casa sin que nadie la notara. Se habría desplomado en el camino si no hubiese llegado.

Un pequeño sentimiento de culpa le vino al pecho. "Tu temperatura corporal es muy alta. Cuando hace frío viene genial"

Aun estaban en una época donde era común enfermarse.

-Supongo que llamaré a la escuela antes de irme. Diré que ambas están enfermas.

Ahora sabia de que lado de la familia venia su falta de sinceridad a la hora de zafarse de problemas.

-¿Vas a trabajar?

-Si, tu te quedaras aquí a cuidar de Mei chan.

-¿huh? ¿Yo...?

Su madre la fulmino con la mirada.

-D-de acuerdo...

Yuzu reviso su celular de nuevo. No habia ningún mensaje, pero eso no evito que ella mandara uno.

"Lo siento, no podre verte hoy afuera de la escuela Mei ha...

Se la penso de nuevo. Borro el mensaje.

"Disculpa, no puedo verte hoy afuera de la escuela. Se me ha hecho tarde y ni ire. Mama me ha ordenado quedarme en casa para cuidar a Mei, enfermo anoche"

Eso le parecio mas correcto. La respuesta fue inmediata.

"¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ir volando hasta alla"

Sonriendo torpemente ante la pantalla decido contestar lo mas pronto posible.

"No te preocupes, no puedo darte tantas molestias. Sobrevivire por mi cuenta"

Y de nuevo, a penas dio una mirada a su alrededor y volvio a vibrar el celular.

"Entonces nos vemos. Aunque sinceramente... tengo ganas de verte".

-... espera...¿Que?

Nina era una chica bastante directa con algunas cosas. Yuzu cubrió su rostro por el sonrojo a pesar de que nadie la veía.

Era el momento. Tiempo perfecto para enfrentarse a ella. Yuzu tomo una bandeja con agua y un trapo. Su madre le habia dicho que se la cambiara cada cierto tiempo. El nerviosismo se notaba en el ambiente. Puso su mano en la manija de la puerta y la abrió lentamente escuchando el leve ruido de la respiración acelerada de su hermana menor. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y con solo verla uno podía saber que estaba sudando.

-¿Yuzu? ¿Que haces aqui? Deberias estar en la escuela.

-se me ha hecho tarde...

Todo iba bien. Mei aparto su mirada de ella y no volvió a encontrar sus ojos como si ella tuviese miedo de que su hermana mayor desaparecería con solo mirarla.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No deberias preguntar eso si me ves tumbada en la cama.

-L-lo siento... aunque no entiendo como pudiste enfermarte.

-Di un pequeño paseo nocturno por la casa y preste mi sudadera a un alma necesitada. Supongo que es el precio que tengo que pagar.

-ah...

-Puedes dejar las cosas ahí.

Dijo señalando un pequeño buro.

-No hay necesidad de que me atiendas. No soy tan inútil cuando estoy enferma.

-Mama me lo ha pedido.

-Con mas razón, no obligare a alguien a ayudarme.

Yuzu se dio cuenta de lo mal que se habia escuchado el recalcar que lo hacia por regaños de su madre.

-No, eso no es...

-Tranquila, no estoy molesta ni nada.

-supongo...

-Bueno... ¿no tienes una cita hoy?

-¿eh?

-Tenias abrazado el celular mientras dormías. Nina te mando algo ¿verdad? Puedes ir si quieres.

-... tengo que cuidarte...

A Yuzu se le hacia extraño mantener una conversación con ella. Usualmente sus diálogos eran muy cortos.

-No estoy tan mal. Mi fiebre bajo hace rato y no es como si antes habia alguien para cuidarme.

La rubia sabía bien que Mei estaba es una situacion parecida a la suya. Con un abuelo ocupado y sin sus padres con ella.

-Tranquila,me quedaré aquí. Le he enviado un mensaje a Nina para que nos encontremos mañana. No puedo hacer la vista gorda cuando mi hermana me necesita.

Dolia, la manera en que formalmente le decía "hermana". dolía el saber que lo decia en serio y no como antes, con un sentido oculto que demostraba sus deseos por ser algo más.

-Yuzu... ¿puedes traerme un vaso de agua?

-En seguida.

La joven de ojos verdes salio de ahi a toda prisa dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Mei cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos mientras escapaban algunas lagrimas de ellos. La sensacion de las lagrimas calientes que le hacian saber que tenia temperatura. El escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo y un leve dolor de cabeza. Nada era comparado con las nuevas emociones que estaba experimentando.

¿cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que se sentía tan frustrada? Posiblemente la ultima vez que le habia pasado fue en el momento en que comenzó a perder sus emociones por decisión propia.

-Por favor... no seas tan amable.

* * *

*Ok, una aclaración. Se supone (para los que no sepan la historia de Macbeth) Que lady macbeth veía sus manos manchadas de sangre sin importar cuanto las lavara tras matar al rey que se habia hospedado en su castillo. Era algo así como una alucinación causada por su sentimiento de culpa.

Sigo prefiriendo lo que perdi al apretar el boton de guardado TT-TT

No lo sé. En serio me dolio cuando Mei le dijo a Yuzu en el manga que tenia una novia, pero hacer sifrir a Mei no va tanto conmigo XD

Seria grandioso que les guste este capitulo y perdon por el gran retraso /n\


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzu regreso de inmediato con el vaso de agua para encontrar a Mei recostada dándole la espalda a la puerta. Aun estaba acostada del lado de la cama que le pertenecía a Yuzu, pero esa chica es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta.

-¿te sientes peor aun o que?

-No es nada, ya me siento mejor.

-... vale, al menos deja que te cambie la toalla de la cabeza.

-Ya lo hice mientras no estabas, puedes retirarte.

-... ¿de acuerdo?

La chica dejo el vaso a una lado y se llevo sus cosas. Aun una parte de ella le hacia mirar a Mei mientras ella no lo sabia. Como si algo de ella aun quisiera estar detrás de esa chica de pelo negro.

-Llamame si necesitas algo.

-aja...

Mei no la llamo en ningún momento ese dia. Durante la tarde entro un par de veces a cambiarle la toalla de la cabeza, pero su hermanita se hacia la dormida cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la perilla en movimiento. No importa la forma en que lo mires, solo era triste. Incluso si uno se imaginara como cuando niños que se trataba de alguien haciéndose la dormida por una travesura hecha, no era así. Era como esperar el rompimiento de una historia romántica de esas que suele leer la gente enamorada.

Yuzu se limito a estar fuera de su habitación. Era incomodo y altamente insoportable tener que cuidar a alguien con quien habia peleado la noche anterior. Mientras abrazaba sus piernas con un poco de frío, tomo su celular. En serio quería hacer el tiempo atrás para evitar dormir hasta tarde y así poder ir a la escuela. Era cruel de su parte pensar esas cosas, incluso era consciente de ello. Si no estuviera ahí nadie se quedaría a cuidar a Mei, pero bueno... la imaginación es libre.

Sintió como su celular comenzó a vibrar mientras lo sostenía.

"Posiblemente no sea nada"

Tenía sueño. Cuidar a su hermanita le hacia pensar que pudo haber pasado todo el dia en cama si ella fuera la única en la casa. Se dejo caer en el sofá y cerro los ojos. Mei no se iba a ir a ninguna parte y al menos ella creía que estaba dormida.

volvió a vibrar el celular aun antes de que se quedara dormida.

Se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre el dormir en el sofá sin alguna manta para protegerse.

Mei por su parte dejaba su acto de sueño cuando Yuzu no estaba. Ella era el tipo de persona que no podía quedarse quieta. Dio un paseo por la habitacion y volvio a su lugar. Adivinaba que era lo que pasaba fuera de la habitación. Los ruidos habían cesado hace mucho. Su cuarto estaba en el lugar perfecto como para notar si Yuzu se acercaba. Seguro la regañaria si la viera levantada, pero no podía quedarse en un solo lugar. A su hermana mayor se le paso la hora para cambiarle el trapo de Mei, pero a esta ultima no le importo. Mei espero el tiempo justo para confirmar sus sospechas. Sin nada de ruido alla afuera. Eran posibles dos opciones. O Yuzu se habia quedado dormida o se habia ido.

Mei tomo una chamarra. Seria un completo desastre si su madre llegara y la viera desprotegida. Al final termino siendo la primera opción. Yuzu estaba descansando en el sofa.

-... Yuzu... también enfermaras si duermes aquí de nuevo...

Mei hablaba lo suficientemente calmada como para no tener autoridad al levantar a alguien.

-...

Esa mala maña de hablar solo una vez para despertarla le ocasionaría problemas algun dia.

-Supongo que te puedes quedar ahí.

Mei la observo un rato mas. Ponía un rostro tan sereno cuando dormia que se quedo ahi mirandola.

-Ah Yuzu... tienes una mala maña de no limpiarte la baba cuando duermes...

Tal vez debería decirle esas cosas en persona y no mientras duerme. Puede sonar tonto, pero tal vez Mei en serio cree que ella la escucha.

De nueva cuenta tomó la chamarra que ella llevaba puesta y se la puso a su hermana mayor encima. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga, así que no creía que hubiera tanto problema en ser vista sin algo mas que la cubriera encima. y bueno, no iba a dejar a su hermanastra durmiendo sin nada que la protegiera del frío.

Tenia sed. Siempre que enfermaba le daban ganas de tomar mucha agua. Incluso se habia terminado el vaso que Yuzu le habia llevado personalmente.

Ignoro el cuerpo inmóvil frente a ella y paso directo a la cocina. Justo cuando abrió el refrigerador se escuchó el débil sonido de su timbre. Una y otra vez sonando como si la persona fuera estuviera emocionada. Seguramente Yuzu era la única persona conocida para Mei que tocaba el timbre asi, pero esa chica estaba durmiendo.

El suave sonido como una campanilla y la respiración lenta de una chica durmiendo. Tenía fiebre y aun asi sentia como si su cuerpo estuviera frío.

Tras unos segundos de suposiciones bastante obvias terminó por decir.

-Seguro es Nina...

Mei estuvo todo el rato parada frente al refrigerador con la puerta abierta. Fue un gran desperdicio de electricidad porque terminó cerrando sin sacar algo. Camino sin ganas hasta la puerta y miro por el rabillo de ella.

En serio deseo haberse equivocado en su predicción. Nina estaba ahí. Tenia una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Habiendo visto a Yuzu antes con el celular a un lado era obvio que sabia sobre su inasistencia en la escuela y que ella estaba enferma. Dio un último vistazo a Yuzu en la sala y regresó a la puerta. Esa chica en serio tenia el sueño pesado, asi que no se despertaría a menos que alguien tuviera intenciones de hacerlo.

Mei abrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomarse.

Se noto bastante que la persona que Nina esperaba que abriera fuera Yuzu, porque su rostro hizo una mueca de decepción al ver a Mei.

-Buenas tardes Mei san ¿te sientes mejor?

-Deja eso, tu y yo sabemos que no vienes por mi.

-wow, directa como siempre. ¿Esta Yuzu en casa?

-... esta durmiendo.

-Oh ¿en serio?

-No se que clase de persona crees que sea, pero tampoco voy a mentirte.

-Bueno, te creeré. No tengo razones para no hacerlo ¿o si?

-supongo.

-Bueno, también hace una buena excusa para que no contestara mis mensajes. Cambiando de tema, toma.

Nina estiro su brazo para entregarle la bolsa.

-Hay algunos dulces para Yuzu ahí dentro, una botella de agua y algo de medicina que a mi me funciona.

-¿gracias?

-... ¿no puedes agradecer sin una cara tan rígida?

-... no...

-Bueno, supongo que no hay forma de cambiar a alguien tan amargado.

-... ¿eso fue un insulto?

-una broma.

-... ¿no es lo mismo?

-Claro que no, ríete al menos.

Mei comenzó a estornudar. En serio no le hacia nada bien salir a donde le diera el aire frío de la temporada.

-Wow la enfermedad no era broma. Saliendo sin un suéter encima y con tremendo resfriado. Vaya alumna modelo Deberías meterte.

-aja...

-vale, nos vemos

Justo en un arranque de locura. Mei miró adentro y volteo hacia Nina.

-Oye ¿quieres entrar?

-...¿de acuerdo?

Nina se sintió como un prisionero yendo a un interrogatorio. Mei tenia todo para hacer la imagen de una terrible policia. O tal vez planeaba asesinarla mientras no hubiese nadie en casa.

-Oh esperen, Yuzu esta en la sala.

-¿Dijiste algo?

Nina tapo su boca.

-No es nada.

Dejo que su imaginación dejase de lado todas esas posibilidades fuera de lo natural.

-¿y bien? Usualmente uno no dejaría que el enemigo entre en su fortaleza.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuera a atacarte en cualquier momento. ¿quieres agua o algo?

-No, estoy bien así. Tu eres la enferma Mei san. Deberías ir a acostarte.

-Estaré lo suficientemente mal como para dejar que entres, pero tampoco voy a dejarte a solas con Yuzu.

Nina echo un pequeño vistazo a la chica en el sofa.

-Oh, se ve tan linda cuando duerme.

-Ya lo sé.

-si bueno... espera ¿que?

-Dijiste que se ve linda ¿no? Tampoco voy a decirte que no se ve linda. Aunque yo no suelo usar ese tipo de palabras con mucha frecuencia.

-Diablos, debí grabar ese momento épico donde dijiste que era linda. Seguro que me pagarían mucho dinero por vender el material.

-... ¿quien pagaria por algo así?

Nina se la pensó por un corto momento.

-Yuzu

-...

Mei recordó que no habia manera de que Nina estuviera enterada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿y bien?

-¿que?

-Uno no invita a su rival a pasar a su casa sin un plan en mente.

-Pues creeme que lo hice sin un plan.

-¿eh?

Mei tomó asiento junto a su hermanastra. Podía usarla de calefactor si ella no estaba despierta.

-No lo sé. Solo pense en que cuando despierte, te vera y comenzara a sonreir. Solo quería ver esa expresión.

-... ok, no se si eres una buena persona o solo eres idiota.

-posiblemente ambos.

Nina observó con lástima la manera en que Mei miraba a Yuzu. Seguro habrían sido buenas amigas si se hubiesen encontrado en otras situaciones.

* * *

De acuerdo, me enferme. Fin de la historia XD

Espero que les guste :D


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Día aburrido de nuevo?

Yuzu se incorporó en el sofá. Era una terrible situación el despertar con dolor de espalda. Miro a los lados reconociendo la sala de su casa. La batería de su celular estaba muerta y su cabello era todo un desorden. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado el día anterior, pero… ¿Por qué su mente jugaba con ella haciéndole recordar el aroma de Nina?

La rubia se levantó con los hombros adoloridos del sofá. No era muy cómodo dormir ahí, así que se sentía fatal.

-¡Mei! ¿Te sientes mejor?

No hubo respuesta.

Yuzu abrió la puerta sin preocupaciones. Conforme la puerta se fue abriendo su hermana apareció ahí apenas colocándose la camisa del uniforme. Su terrible manera de cambiarse cuando estaba somnolienta era obvia. Había abrochado mal unos cuantos botones y su corbata estaba mal hecha. Además... Yuzu normalmente se colocaba primero la camisa y luego la falda... ¿por que se colocó la corbata antes de la falta? Sin duda aún le causaba algo de nervios el encontrar a su hermana a medio vestir. Desvió la mirada de ella al sentir que se le iban los ojos.

-¿Quién demonios coloca la corbata antes de colocarse bien la camisa?

-… yo

-…

Una gran respuesta por parte de su hermana la reina de la indiferencia. Yuzu dio una ojeada a su despertador y noto que se les había hecho tarde. Bueno… a Yuzu ya se le hacía tarde. Mei estaba perfectamente tranquila con su desorden de vestimenta ¿en serio ella era la imagen de la perfección en su escuela?

-Por cierto, gracias por cuidarme ayer.

La rubia la miro extrañada, en verdad era raro recibir agradecimientos de parte de ella.

-No te preocupes, es normal entre hermanas cuidarse.

-Si... es lo normal.

Poniendole la peor etiqueta posible de nuevo a esa relacion, solo que esta vez habia una gran diferencia ya que la que ponía el cartel de hermanas era Yuzu.

-Por cierto... no deberias cambiarte con las cortinas abiertas.

Yuzu se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas tras mencionarlo.

-No importa, solo me estaba cambiando.

-Eres una chica, no es bueno que digas esas cosas. ¿qué harás si alguien gusta de espiarte en las mañanas?

-... ¿Quien me espiaría?

Yuzu aún miraba hacia las cortinas y para cuando volteo se percató de la proximidad de su hermana hacia ella. en verdad era terrible a la hora de arreglarse cuando tenia sueño. Yuzu podia ver bastante piel expuesta con tantos botones mal abrochados y eso sin mencionar que Mei aun no se colocaba la falda.

-... no lo sé

Por un momento Yuzu se regañó a si misma al pensar un "tal vez yo" eso era lo que habría pensado la Yuzu enamorada de Mei, no podía permitirse volver a caer.

Miro a otro lado.

-Vistete rapido por favor o se nos hará tarde.

-...Yuzu...

-¿Qué?

-... tu eres la única que va tarde.

Yuzu miró aterrada de nuevo al reloj. Como pudo se metió a bañar con agua fría y logró la hazaña de estar lista a tiempo. Lamentablemente no había tiempo para celebrar tal logro ya que su hermana se le había adelantado y tenía que llegar en tiempo récord a la escuela.

-Se te hace tarde Yuzucchi.

Harumin parecía tener un radar integrado a esa bicicleta que siempre aparecía a salvarla cuando estaba a punto de llegar tarde.

-¡Harumin yo…!

-Ya sé, ya sé… necesitas que te lleve. Solo cállate y sube.

-Por eso te quiero Harumin.

-Sí, claro. Hoy me amas, mañana me abandonas en la salida.

-Más bien hoy…

-¿eh?

-Nada, tú sigue.

Harumin soltó un gran suspiro. Como toda persona que pregunta un "¿qué dijiste?" aun habiendo escuchado perfectamente a su compañero.

Con un poco de esfuerzo llegaron a tiempo. Yuzu recostó su cabeza en su escritorio. "Salvada" no tenía que inventarse una excusa por llegar tarde. Después de haberse repuesto por la carrera tomó su mochila para buscar sus cuadernos de clase. Fue entonces que encontró u celular.

-… batería muerta… debí cargarlo.

Era como si el mundo no quisiera verla feliz. En serio debía revisar sus mensajes. Quería ver la conocida pantalla de "mensaje recibido" e ir corriendo a la entrada para ver a Nina. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en un par de días? Como si su emoción por Mei solo hubiese cambiado de objetivo.

Yuzu seguía con el celular en mano. Como si esperara que en cualquier momento vibrara aun sin batería. Harumin solo la observo sin nada mejor que hacer. Era muy entretenido ver a una Yuzu inquieta en su escritorio. Como un pequeño niño al que le dicen que no se mueva de un lugar. Obviamente querrá irse de ahí apenas le quiten el ojo de encima.

Paso la primera, la segunda y un sinfín de clases que la chica quería saltarse. Era casi como si quisiera hacer mover más rápido al reloj con la mirada. Había tenido varios deseos extraños mientras no había visto a Nina. Más aun con esa extraña sensación de haber percibido su aroma en la mañana. Se sintió como una pervertida, ¿Quién reconoce tan fácilmente el aroma de otra persona? Tampoco era un perro como pare decir esas cosas. "Otro juego de mi mente…" termino agitando su cabeza como si así se deshiciera de todos sus pensamientos.

Mei no había parado de voltear durante las clases a verle. De vez en cuando cruzo miradas con Harumi e instintivamente se giraba a la clase como si temiera ser descubierta. La amiga de Yuzu tomo esto como un torpe intento por no mostrarse preocupada por la rubia. "¿Por qué no solo viene y le pregunta que le pasa?"

Obviamente Harumin no tenía forma de estar enterada de los pensamientos de esas dos chicas. Le pareció un poco frustrante, pero aún seguía teniendo ese agrado por no meterse en situaciones complicadas, así que lo dejo pasar.

Finalmente llegó el momento. Ya era hora de salir. Mei tenía trabajo en el consejo, así que salió lo más rápido posible del salón, no sin antes dar una última mirada al asiento del fondo donde se encontraba su hermana mirando al exterior de la ventana que estaba cerca.

-Presidenta ¿pasa algo?

Mei volteo a ver a su pequeña amiga. Himeko tenía una horrible maña de buscarla a penas terminaran las clases.

-No es nada.

Himeko se asomó un poco por curiosidad descubriendo a Yuzu entre la gente. La pequeña chica frunció el ceño al imaginar cual era el motivo para que la presidenta estuviera tan distraída. "estúpida Aihara Yuzu ¿Qué le hiciste?" Era obvio que tendría esa clase de pensamientos, Himeko solo podía ver el lado bueno de Mei y no podía culparla de nada.

Yuzu por su parte al notar que todos se comenzaban a ir, acomodo rápido su mochila y corrió a la salida. Harumin la vio más que asombrada por la velocidad en que se preparó. Casi como si le dijeran que le darían un millón de dólares por llegar primero a la entrada.

Habiendo dado un par de pasos fuera de los lockers de los zapatos se comenzó a percatar de que la última vez que había estado sola con Nina había sido en aquel momento donde la beso. Dio un gran freno en su velocidad a tal punto de detenerse frente a la entrada.

Si en ese momento huía del lugar sería equivalente a decir que la estaba ignorando, pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que debería hacer?

No era el momento para ponerse nerviosa, aunque en verdad lo estaba, debía comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida. De alguna manera consiguió llegar hasta la calle. Miro a donde siempre para intentar encontrar rastros de ella. No estaba ahí.

Yuzu dio un pequeño suspiro aliviada. Era cruel de su parte, pero de verdad le haría enrojecer el solo verla. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que ella se le había confesado? Bueno, tal vez no lo olvido, tal vez solo dio por hecho que era un tema olvidado.

-¿Por qué se ve tan aliviada señorita?

Yuzu se paralizo al momento que alguien le cubría los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Nina…?

-No…

-¿Harumin?

-…no

-… ¿Matsuri?

-No,

-… me rindo.

-Esa no es una opción.

Yuzu se calmó un poco con ese pequeño juego y retiro las manos de sus ojos.

-Eres una tramposa, le atine al primer intento.

-Calla, no era divertido de esa forma. Aunque si me sorprende que sepas tantos nombres de chicas.

-ah… no, eso es por…

Nina rio un poco tras las reacciones apresuradas de Yuzu.

-Deberías ver tu rostro en este momento.

-… no te burles de mi por favor.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.

Yuzu se quedó un poco confundida. Nina estaba actuando tan normal que le daba miedo.

-¿Quieres tomar el camino largo o el corto?

-El… el que tú quieras.

-Iremos por el largo entonces.

"… debí decir el corto…" ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una nueva clase de tortura? Nina no hablo en ningún momento del beso que le había dado y mucho menos le dijo algo sobre su atrevida confesión.

Al principio creyó que sería un tema que tratarían después de entrar en confianza, pero tal momento nunca llego. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia como sus notas o los dulces que les gustaban. Incluso mencionaron el tipo de música que les agradaba.

-Entonces, te dejo aquí. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¿eh?

¿En qué momento habían llegado a casa? Yuzu estaba boquiabierta por lo rápido que paso el tiempo. Más bien… no entendía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Nina.

-Nos vemos.

-¿eh?...

La chica del listón se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Nina?

-¿eh? ¿Qué?

Para ese momento Yuzu estaba demasiado concentrada en analizar lo que estaba pensando que no se percató de la gran sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera.

-Es que… tú sabes… ¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquila después de eso?

-… ¿eso? No veo nada de malo.

-¿eh? ¡Me besaste!

-Oh… eso

-¿eh?

-Yuzu, ciertamente no voy a obligarte de nuevo a hacer algo que tú no quieres. Estaba esperando el momento en donde tú quisieras tratar el tema y si considerabas mejor olvidarlo lo haría, pero… ¿tú estabas esperando algo verdad?

-… ¿algo?

-Bueno, estabas tan roja como un tomate cuando te encontré, no creo que estuvieras pensando en llegar a casa tan despacio. No sé si lo notaste, pero caminaste más rápido de lo normal hoy.

-Am… yo no…

-¿Entonces? Dime Yuzu… ¿Qué era lo que esperabas que yo hiciera?

Nina tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a la rubia. Yuzu sintió su rostro caliente y no podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Nina. Nuevamente percibió aquel aroma que creyó reconocer en la mañana.

Esta vez, fue distinto a su primer beso con ella. Yuzu acorto la distancia casi como si fuera una competencia por quien robaba el beso primero. Como si todas sus dudas y nerviosismo se esfumaran con ese beso, Yuzu se tranquilizó aún con el rostro ardiendo y de un segundo a otro volvió el nerviosismo. Era tan extraño ese sentimiento.

-Wow, wow, wow. ¿Qué fue eso?

-Solo no te burles.

Nina seguía con esa gran sonrisa.

-Entonces viene la gran pregunta… ¿serás mi novia?

Yuzu contuvo el aliento. Aún tenía grandes dudas en ella, pero realmente le calmaba el saber que podría volver a verla al siguiente día. Era una sensación diferente a cuando estaba con Mei, pero tampoco era más débil ese sentimiento.

-...¿Me dejarías pensarlo?

-Claro, tampoco voy a apresurarte.

¿Por que no le habia dado un gran "sí" como respuesta? Ciertamente era la respuesta que quería dar, pero... ¿que se lo impidió?

En ese momento, lejos de ser una gran escena romántica para la chica que observaba desde lo lejos a la pareja frente a la puerta de su casa, le pareció como el final de una película llena de drama. Solo apretó sus puños con el deseo de haber hecho algo para impedir ese encuentro.

Mei había llegado temprano a casa. Tomo su mochila con las fuerza de lo usual y antes de que alguien la viese en medio de la calle, se retiró de ahí.

* * *

¿Quien recuerda el capítulo que se me perdió al guardar? Pues era parecido a esto XD aunque en esa parte había hecho que Yuzu y Nina comenzaran una relacion, en serio lo volvi a pensar, pero lo quite. Sería demasiado rapido y me daba la sensación de que Yuzu estaría jugando con Nina solo para superar a Mei... no se si en serio se sentía así, pero yo lo vi de esa forma.

También me di cuenta de que escribo mas detalles cuando escribo en un cuaderno que en computadora XD tal vez porque soy bastante floja con la laptop o el celular... (este capítulo no lo he escrito en cuaderno, hablo de otro fic que estaba pensando de Mei y Yuzu donde prácticamente eran cartas que Yuzu mandaba a Mei... aunque ciertamente no creo que sea lo bastante bueno para publicarlo :v)

Se siente como si fuera el final de un acto. /u\

Seria lindo si les gustara xD

Por cierto gracias a quien me deseo que me recuperara (no entiendo como una gripa y dolor de cabeza me pudieron durar como un mes TT-TT)


	9. Chapter 9

Yuzu entro a casa después de haberse despedido de Nina. Aún tenía esa sensación de ausencia en sus labios que le hizo suspirar. La había dejado tan extraña ese encuentro que se recargo en la puerta apenas habiéndola cerrado. Creyó poder escuchar el golpeteo de su pecho y poder sentir aun sus labios sobre los suyos. Detuvo a su activa imaginación de golpe cuando noto cuan vergonzoso había sido.

"Mantén la calma, mantén la calma…"

Seguido de eso la calma se fue con la llegada de la realidad. El tiempo que habían compartido hasta ese momento estaba terminando. Ella enamorada de su hermanita y Nina siendo su amiga, ¿todo eso había sido solo un sueño? Si es que en verdad lo era, no quería volver a soñar con ello de nuevo.

Corrió a su habitación a cambiarse. Cerró rápido las cortinas normalmente abiertas e hizo su desorden de siempre. Arrojando su ropa ala cama sin ninguna prisa. Esta vez ella parecía ser la adormilada vistiéndose mal. Colocándose la blus del lado equivocado como si no le hubiesen enseñado a vestirse correctamente.

Tomó su mandil y comenzó a preparar la cena aun con la imagen de ese encuentro molestando una y otra vez. Yuzu no podía evitar volver a caer en esos pensamientos. Tenía que pensar bien en su respuesta.

-Si sigues en las nubes te cortaras un dedo.

-¡Whaa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuzu termino soltando el cuchillo y casi tiro la tabla para cortar. Mei solo la miro indiferente. Sabia exactamente que causaba sus torpes reacciones o el que su rostro estuviese colorado. No tenia que preguntar cosas como "¿Paso algo?" Obviamente habia ocurrido algo. Pensar en ello le revolvió el estómago.

No era el "quien" si no el "por qué" lo que más le interesaba.

-Dios, no te acerques así de pronto es muy…

-Es tu culpa por estar distraída.

-Bueno... si. Deberías estar en…

-Termine mi trabajo.

Hablándole tan fácilmente como si se tratase de dar un paseo por el parque. El recordar que Nina le había robado un beso le hacía mejorar su memoria con respecto a Mei. Miro sus labios con interés, había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que se habían besado, pero aun así parecía tan irreal.

Mei no paro de acosarla con la mirada y de nueva cuenta se acercó a ella como si adivinara algo con solo cruzar miradas.

-De nuevo tienes esa cara.

-¿eh? ¿Que? ¿yo que?

Mei mantuvo la mirada con Yuzu.

-Me miras como si me desearas. Justo en este momento lo hiciste de nuevo. Como aquella vez.

Esa alteración en su pecho le hizo apartar la mirada de ella. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir cosas así?

-… no bromees.

Ni siquiera ocultó su molestia.

-¿Una mala broma?

-Sin duda.

Cualquiera se equivocaría, no pensaba en besarla realmente. El mirarle de esa forma tan cerca le trajo algunos buenos recuerdos. Después de todo ella robo su primer beso y fue su primer amor.

El simple hecho de cenar en la misma mesa se le hacía incómodo. Como si eso no fuera suficiente. Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"Olvide preguntar si estarías sola hoy en casa. Si es así solo tienes que decirlo y me tendrás ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"

Sonriendo torpemente frente a la pantalla. Mei no soportaba ver nuevas reacciones en su rostro.

-Es de mala educación atender el celular cuando estas comiendo.

-Ah, lo siento.

Tecleando lo más rápido posible logro contestarle, logro enfurecer a su hermana.

-… pudiste contestar después de comer…

-Solo fue un mensaje.

-Acaban de verse ¿no? Debería ser suficiente.

-¿Disculpa?

"No es nada"

Yuzu en serio esperaba esa respuesta. Incluso Mei abrió la boca con esa idea en mente, pero de nuevo estaba ese dolor de cabeza al pensar en la torpe escena que vio en la entrada de su casa. No podía sonreír y pensar que nunca harían esas cosas, pero ¿Por qué tenía que verlo en ese momento? Lo único que quería era llegar temprano a casa para ver a Yuzu.

-Dije "acaban de verse, debería ser suficiente" Suenan como una estúpida pareja.

Dijo mientras se paraba de la mesa como si su intención fuera hacer todo el ruido posible.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Eres una estudiante, no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿eh?

-Hablo del beso que se dieron.

-Repito ¿De qué demonios hablas? Tú has hecho eso conmigo sin importar que. Y varios fueron a la fuerza.

-¡Pero éramos tu y yo!

Mei en un movimiento acelerado tomo a Yuzu por el cuello de su camisa y le beso a la fuerza. La rubia quedo atontada por la serie de acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en solo un par de segundos. ¿Qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza? Sintiendo aquel tacto dulce que siempre ocultaba su fría hermana. Sintió ganas de llorar al descubrir que aquel beso ya no era tan mágico y alucinante como antes.

Para cuando se apartaron Yuzu observo como la máscara fría de su hermanita desaparecía con la mirada frustrada y los ojos cristalinos que tenía. Le dolió el pecho al verla triste, pero no podía… no quería hacer nada por ella. Como si fuese lo más natural ya no querer ayudarla diciéndole las cosas que quería escuchar.

-Lo siento Mei… yo…

Mei tomo algo de su bolsillo y azoto la mano dejando una hoja maltratada en la mesa. Haciendo eso se retiró a prisa a su habitación.

-Mentirosa

Dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista dejando a Yuzu en medio del silencio y el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Yuzu tomo la nota que reconoció en seguida. Aquella que le había dejado en medio de sus cosas. ¿Cuántas cosas podían cambiar en un par de días? "Te quiero" decía aquel pedazo de papel. ¿En qué momento Mei lo había recogido de la basura? Como si lanzara un vaso de vidrio e intentara recogerlo fingiendo que no está roto.

"¿Te parece que esto es un juego?"

Aun con lo duras que eran sus palabras. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

Una horrible costumbre de encerrar todo como si se tratase de una caja fuerte. Una inexpresiva mirada que ocultaba todo. Su pésima actitud que ahuyentaría a cualquiera.

Aun así… ella la observo entre tantas posibilidades. Solo a ella. Habiendo declarado la guerra en el instante en que sus labios se atrevieron a manchar a su hermana mayor. Mei abandono su rutina de estudio diario y fue directo a dormir. Intencionalmente se colocó en el lado de Yuzu y abrazo su almohada.

-Solo vuelve a preguntarlo.

Susurro entre la oscuridad que parecía querer tragarla.

Yuzu entro a mitad de la noche a hurtadillas. Dejando a Mei de su lado descansando, se acostó suavemente dándole la espalda. Poco sabia ella sobre la chica que fingía tener un profundo sueño. Sintió que le estrujaban el corazón y aun así logro conciliar el sueño.

Ese fue el momento perfecto para que la chica de pelo negro acercara su cuerpo a su hermana y la abrazara por detrás en busca de su conocida fragancia y su abrigadora calidez. El aroma cítrico del shampoo se hizo presente y Mei hundió más su rostro en el rubio cabello de la delgada chica a su lado.

-Te amo.

Una frase breve. Tan efímera que uno bien podía fingir nunca haberle escuchado.

La voz que jamás se imaginó soltaría esas palabras.

"Solo vuelve a preguntarlo" Los deseos no son cosas que se cumplen con facilidad. Si tan solo hubiese contestado ese "¿Qué es lo que somos?" con sinceridad. Tantas posibilidades surgiendo de una simple respuesta. Lamentablemente no era como si ella pudiese decir lo que sentía. Algo como un "no quiero pasar ni un segundo lejos de ti" ¿era repulsivo ese sentimiento? Nadie le dijo que podía ser capaz de amar tanto a alguien. Aquella vez no pudo llegar y decir esas palabras cursis que su hermana adoraba decirle.

Nuevamente con el rostro sonrosado y una que otra lagrima escapando. Mei hablo.

-Te amo Yuzu

Volvió a repetir como si supiera que esa chica se había despertado conteniendo el aliento ante esa declaración. Teniéndola tan cerca que incluso podía abrazarla… estando tan lejos que apenas y podían mirarse.

Con temor a mirarla. La rubia dejo que su hermana descansara tras de ella mientras escuchaba el ruido de su modulada respiración y lo que creyó reconocer como el llanto de la chica.

"Lo siento"

Pensó para sí misma antes de entregarse al sueño.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Y bien?

Nina se cruzó de brazos al observar en la salida de la escuela a la hermana menor de las Aihara. Con ese aire de superioridad como siempre alrededor de ella.

-No esperaba ver a Mei san aquí.

-Largo.

Un ataque inesperado. Nina no había visto como un obstáculo a Mei en ningún momento. Tal vez como uno pequeño cuando todo inicio, pero no en esos días.

-¿Disculpa? Estoy esperando a…

-Yuzu no vendrá contigo hoy. Ira conmigo. También puedes olvidarte de recogerla todos los días. Me buscare un tiempo para ir con ella.

-Am… lo lamento Mei san. Realmente no me gustaría hacer lo que dices. Yuzu saldrá a verme. Estoy segura. Me ha mandado un mensaje.

-Creo que no comprendiste bien algo.

Pareciera que Mei tenía la horrible costumbre de acercarse al espacio personal de todo ser que le causara molestia. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Matsuri e incluso con Yuzu cuando se conocieron.

Nina había retrocedido un poco, pero freno sabiendo que no debía hacer eso. Ambas se miraron como si admitieran saber que ambas eran rivales.

-Nina, desde este momento te lo digo. No te entregaré a Yuzu.

No era una mala persona. Nina se sintió un poco amenazada, podría ser porque pensaba que en el interior de Yuzu aún se encontraba Mei, pero en serio tenía que admitir algo. Tener tan cerca a alguien con un rostro inexpresivo daba miedo.

* * *

Hey! En sábado 7u7r

(aun cuenta cómo sabado si no son las 12 TT-TT)


	10. Chapter 10

Ante la mirada de cientos de estudiantes, la escena de la entrada podría mal interpretarse. Nina no parecía ser una estudiante modelo. Era más del tipo de Yuzu, o al menos eso parecía. Tras esa declaración de guerra, Mei no se movió de la entrada de la escuela. Como si esa reja fuera el límite para que Niña viese a Yuzu. La hermanastra tenía un rostro terrible, como si la noche anterior hubiese permanecido en vela toda la noche. No era para menos. Confesó lo que tanto le había costado aún después de haberla perdido. No recibió ni un gesto de amabilidad. Si esa chica alta no estuviese posiblemente habría podido ser feliz.

Sentimientos tan mezquinos y repugnantes llenaban su cabeza.

"Si sólo no estuvieras aquí"

Las estudiantes pasaron por su lado mirándola como a una dictadora a punto de dar una orden.

Harumin paso por su lado con la alegría de toda chica que va de regreso a casa sin tarea. Dicha felicidad se volvió miedo al dar un pequeño chillido cuando se encontró con la mirada terrorífica de Mei.

-¡Hasta luego presidenta!

Salió corriendo dando todo de sí en huir. Sólo significaba una cosa la aparición de Harumin. Yuzu estaba a punto de salir. Las dos sólo veían emocionadas con cada persona que pasaba por la entrada.

Con la mirada parecieron retarse a una carrera por ver quien encontraba primero a la rubia entre la gente.

Miles de rostros conocidos. Mei realmente los ignoraba a pesar de que sabía sus nombres. Todos se veían exactamente iguales para ella. Como los Npc de los videojuegos. Personas sin importancia que pasaban por un lado.

Entre ellos destacó una chica más llamativa de vestuario que nada. Con el pelo rubio desordenado y guardando cosas en su mochila mientras caminaba rápidamente.

"Seguro estaba dormida en clase…"

Pensar en regañarla no era una gran idea. Tenía que aceptar que le daba gracia ver el tipo de chica que le hacía titubear para todo.

Niña ya se había acercado a la puerta junto a Mei.

-Te dije que no estorbarás.

-Lo siento, pero no planeó seguir órdenes tuyas.

Yuzu se quedó boquiabierta cuando distinguió a las dos personas que estaban esperándola en la salida. Deseo que se la tragara la tierra. ¿Por que estaban las dos mirándola como si fuera su presa? La mirada que Mei tenía para ella le hizo dar un agotado suspiro.

"No de nuevo"

-Hola Yuzu.

Niña se adelantó a la hermanastra.

-Hola. Debes estar emocionada si te has puesto en un lugar más visible hoy.

Intentando evadir a Mei, Yuzu sólo saludo a Nina mientras mantenía su vista en ella sin observar a su hermana.

-Yuzu.

"... Maldita vida"

-Mei ¿pasa algo?

-Vamos a casa.

-... ¿Eh?

Tomó su mano intentando marcar un punto.

Niña se quedó pasmada por la velocidad con la que Mei la jaló hacia ella.

-¡¿que demonios?!

La gente que iba pasando miraba la escena entretenida. Como la rubia era arrebatada de los brazos de Mei por Nina.

"¿Como les digo que no soy un trapo?"

Ambas terminaron tomando cada una un brazo de la rubia.

-Lo siento Mei san, pero tengo apartada a Yuzu.

Nina sonaba tan calmada y segura de decir eso que Yuzu se puso nerviosa.

-am… ¿podrían soltar mis brazos amabas? Duele un poquito.

"Más el brazo que tomó Mei"

Era como si aferrarse a ella fuera asunto de vida a muerte.

-No digas cosas como que la tienes apartada. Yuzu es mía.

La frase de Mei que casi sonó como una súplica para su hermana hizo que esta la mirara por primera vez en todo el día a los ojos.

Si Yuzu era la persona que más la conocía, posiblemente ya había adivinado que las palabras que dijo eran como una pregunta para ella. Como un "deja las cosas claras" seguidas de una suplica.

Viéndola con lástima, la nostalgia no le hizo decidir.

-Sólo suelten.

Yuzu se safo de esa.

-Vamos a casa Nina.

-...

Mei clavó su mirada al suelo con frustración. No podía ganar una batalla que ella misma había creado.

Hizo su flequillo hacia atrás con una mano y dio un gran respiro.

-Mei ¿qué demonios sigues haciendo en la puerta?

Yuzu quien estaba a unos pasos adelante de ella con Nina se volteo a mirarla.

-Te dejaremos atrás si no te apuras.

Posiblemente Yuzu estaba siendo cruel sin darse cuenta. Yendo adelante por unos pasos con Nina mientras reían sobre bromas simples. Mei las miró como si quisiese que ambas desaparecieran. No le importaba si Yuzu no era de nadie más. Incluso si la ignoraba durante toda la vida. Podía decirle que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella aunque fuera una terrible mentira.

No sabía ni porque sus cosas parecían pesarle más de lo normal. Su mochila estaba casi vacía ese día y aún así era pesada. Teniendo pensamientos como "aléjate de ella" o "ambas deberían ser borradas de este mundo"

Sentimientos que estaban entre la línea del amor y el odio. Puede que Mei le haya tomado algo de rencor a Yuzu al sentirse reemplazada. Puede que sólo está demasiado enamorada como para aceptar que ella podría ser feliz lejos de Mei. Puede que una parte de ella sepa que estando con Nina tendría una vida más feliz.

El camino nunca había sido tan largo como esa tarde.

Ante un escenario que parecía no tener fin. Mei decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. Incluso si la terminaba odiando. No podría seguir si la veía ser feliz con alguien más.

Nina decidió quedarse en casa de las Aihara ese día. Mei tenía pensado que algo así ocurriría.

Ambas estaban incómodas cuando se encontraban solas en una habitación, pero si Yuzu estaba cerca no había problema.

-Yuzu… olvidaste comprar las cosas para la cena.

-¿que? Estoy segura de que compre suficientes cosas ayer para este día. ¿Estás segura de que no hay nada?

Ella misma abrió el refrigerador buscando dichos alimentos.

-Ah… que flojera ir. Mei si no te molesta…

-Yo no iré. Sólo ve a la tienda.

-pero…

-Sólo ve.

Nina tenía un pequeño malestar que le hacía pensar que algo malo ocurriría.

-Yuzu, te acompaño.

-ah, no te preocupes. Es mi culpa que no haya revisado si gaste los ingredientes. Iré sola.

Tras despedirse. Nina y Mei se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

"Ve la televisión y finge que nada pasa"

El plan perfecto ideado en su mente, sólo había un pequeño problema. Para cuando Nina tomó asiento en el sofá e intentó prender la tv se percató de que la habían desconectado.

"... Demonios"

-Te ves nerviosa.

Mei tenía una facilidad para dar escalofríos a la persona que la escuchara.

"si tu aparecieras en mis películas favoritas ya me habría arrojado por la ventana más de una vez"

-supongo…

Apenas estaba oscureciendo y la luz del sol a punto de ocultarse no ayudaba para nada en la atmósfera.

"He visto demasiadas películas, necesito calmarme"

Nina estaba cansada por el viaje. Miró a los alrededores. Esa casa siempre le parecía muy solitaria. Ella habría puesto muchas cosas coloridas si le hubiesen preguntado.

Nina volteo al lugar donde Mei se encontraba anteriormente para ver que ya no estaba ahí.

"Seguro es incómodo estar con la chica que intenta robarte a la persona que te gusta"

-¿a quién buscas?

-¡¿que mier…?!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse por lo grosera que sonó al sorprenderse. Mei la derribó en el sofá quedando justo encima de ella.

-Dime Nina ¿alguna vez has estado con alguien más aparte de Yuzu?

-¿q-qué dices?

La hermana menor comenzó a desabrocharle la corbata a su camisa impecable. Sus manos llegaron a la chamarra de Niña y esta la desabrochó.

-puede que sea más interesante de lo que piensas.

-Espera ¡¿que diablos planeas?!

Llegando de la nada y diciendo que amaba a la misma chica que ella. En verdad le odiaba.

-Es fácil. Si tu y yo somos odiadas Nadie más tendrá a Yuzu.

Nina podía ser todo lo que quisieran, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para apartar a Mei de ella. Cosa realmente sorprendente ya que esta era más alta que la chica de pelo negro.

Mei desabrochó los botones de su blusa. Levantó la blusa de Niña mientras esta intentaba apartarla de sí con los brazos.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si en verdad quieres librarte.

-¡déjame en paz!

Mei tomó sus muñecas y las atrapó dejándola expuesta. El rostro de Niña estaba rojo. Mitad por vergüenza, mitad por enojo.

Mei en verdad tenía una pésima actitud. Diciendo que Yuzu le pertenecía. Actuando como si su cuerpo no tuviera ningún valor.

"Esto acabará rápido"

¿Nina se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Yuzu? No lo sabía.

Mei comenzó a morder en cuello de la chica dejando marcas que se notaran. En ningún momento la beso, no quería hacer ese tipo de cosas, no iba a ser amable.

Sólo escuchaba los quejidos de la chica que en algún momento comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

Los moretones en el cuerpo de Nina irían apareciendo después.

Seguro que era un terrible persona, tal vez podrían arrestarla por forzar a alguien a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Estaba bien… no era como si creyera que su vida tenía valor. Más si esa persona la arrebataba la única cosa buena que le había pasado.

Mei amarró fuerte sus muñecas con la corbata. Estaban haciendo demasiado ruido. Mei nunca había hecho cosas así con Yuzu. Jamás quería lastimarla si lo hicieran. Vio el rostro temeroso de Niña una última vez antes de quitarle el pantalón mientras esta intentaba patalear y empujarla.

Como las cosas iban la única que sería odiada sería ella, pero si podía asustarla lo suficiente como para que se alejara de Yuzu. Habría válido la pena.

Nuevamente comenzó a atacar a su víctima. Dejando arañazos en su espalda y marcas en todo su cuerpo. Nadie podía ser feliz mientras alguien desconocido le hacía esas cosas.

De un momento a otro comenzaron a escucharse sonidos de alguien intentando abrir la puerta. Mei cerró los ojos, dio una gran respiración y soltó a Nina de los brazos. La corbata le había dejado unas marcas terrible, más bien… ella misma se las había hecho de tanto pelear. Alenos las cosas no habían llegado a mayores. Sólo a una mala experiencia. Sintió que su salvación venía cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia decir "estoy en casa" aún así, tenía ganas de salir de ahí y no volver jamás. Sentía vergüenza, enojo y un poco de náuseas.

Yuzu soltó las bolsas de la sorpresa. Se quedó con la mirada perdida mientras veía

-Mei… ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hiciste?

Dijo intentando soportar lo que sus ojos veían.

Lo sabia, sabia que su hermana no tenia ningun respeto por su cuerpo. Casi como si no le importara perder aquello que otros valoran como su vida. La parte podrida de ella que nadie más que Yuzu conocia, habia quedado expuesta ante Nina. Aquella pobre chica solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloró.

Silenciosamente Mei tomo su ropa, dio una última mirada a Yuzu quien estaba apretando sus dientes con molestia y huyó a su habitación.

"Ahora todo termino…"

La rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar tras ver el estado de Nina. Se quitó la chamarra ignorando que la ropa de Nina estaba a un lado y la cubrió mientras se mantenía a su lado escuchando su llanto. Al menos una de las dos opciones de Mei se había cumplido. Yuzu ahora la odiaba.

"Ya sabes, posiblemente yo esté más jodida por dentro que tu"

Recordando aquella frase que dijo por mera compasión a ella. En un momento fugaz de amor. Esta vez pensó que realmente debía de estar podrida para hacer esa clase de cosas. Por su parte Mei solo tenía una cosa en mente. Habría sido maravilloso si jamas hubiese existido.

* * *

UnU si, si. Ya se que es tarde. (muy tarde) Una disculpa por el retraso de un dia XD  
Espero que les guste :D  
(no me maten, tambien amo a Mei, pero ya no habia vuelta atras :'v )


	11. Chapter 11

La sala se sentia vacia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

Aunque algo era cierto, es una sensación tan placentera estar en silencio y fingir que eres la única persona en el mundo. Solo con el sonido de la ciudad en la noche. Aunque bien no podía fingir estar sola si su mano la sostenía con fuerza. Aquella chica valiente que aparecia como si quisiera sacarla de la locura a la que llamaba vida. Una locura que giraba en torno a su hermanastra de la cual estaba enamorada.

Justo ahora… Mei posiblemente estaba en la misma posición que noches pasadas. En el lugar de Yuzu, abrazando con fuerza su almohada mientras deseaba que su aroma jamás desapareciera. Sintiéndose un poco acosada volvió a mirar a la chica que parecía dormir con un rostro lleno de temores. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la cabeza de la rubia. ¿Que hora era? Tal vez ya habían pasado un par de minutos tras la medianoche y ella seguía sentada con la espalda pegada al sofá y su brazo conectando con aquella chica que incluso entre sueños soltó un par de lágrimas.

No iba a dormir. No queria ni podia dormir. Incluso si era poco probable. El sentimiento de odio que surgió para su hermana cuando vio el tipo de cosas que sería capaz de hacer le hizo querer proteger a Nina.

Incluso si era poco posible que se escabulleron para intentar hacerle algo de nuevo, ella estaba ahí.

"No vuelvas a tocarla"

En ese momento de verdad quiso apartarla a la fuerza y gritarle por lo que había hecho.

Justo después de pensar seriamente en todo lo que quería decirle a Mei, una última preocupación llenó su corazón antes de cerrar los ojos.

"… no me odies"

-No deberías dormir ahí o pescaras un resfriado.

Yuzu abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

El ver la luz atravesando las cortinas le hizo percatarse de la mañana. El silencio natural de anoche parecía una simple ilusión al despertar y escuchar los sonidos de la mañana.

"¿estas bien?"

"¿Pudiste dormir bien?"

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

"¿Puedo mirarte?"

"¿Puedo verte como si nada hubiera pasado?"

Preguntas y mas preguntas se iban formulando conforme transcurrían los segundos.

-¿Dormiste bien?

La voz tranquila de Nina le permitió voltear hacia ella.

-Supongo que puedes imaginarlo…

Y al fin pudo hacer su primera pregunta.

-¿estas bien?

-sí, aunque... supongo que no fue una pesadilla…

-lamentablemente…

Nina se a sí misma. Había marcas que eran visibles para ella, no quería retirar su chamarra para no tener que verlas.

-...ya veo.

Una frase que obligó a Yuzu a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Como había creído que su voz se oía tranquila?

Tenía miedo, su rostro y sus ojos no podían mentir. Justo como ella había hecho días atrás. Yuzu la rodeo con sus brazos. Si no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para remediar lo ocurrido, haría al menos algo para intentar reconfortarlo.

-Todo estará bien…

-quiero salir de aquí…

-Estoy de acuerdo…

-No quiero volver a verla…

Puede que esas sean palabras muy fuertes, pero el simple hecho de cruzarse con Mei posiblemente le hará querer golpearla. Tal vez le haría llorar o puede que la vean con lástima y odio. Había que estar bastante retorcido como para usar su cuerpo como medio de convencimiento o chantaje.

-... tampoco yo.

-...

Aun con Yuzu a su lado, en verdad quería salir corriendo desde la noche anterior. Si se quedo fue solo porque Yuzu se quedaria ahi. Incluso si Mei estaba tan enamorada como para no querer tocarla, es cierto que la distancia del sentido común a la imprudencia es delgada como una hoja de papel. La idea de dejarla a merced de alguien así le hizo titubear.

La rubia se levanto despues de un rato de su lado, tomó una chamarra y arreglo su cabello.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

Nina en realidad no creía que Yuzu querría salir de ahí, pero viendo lo rápido que se preparó le hizo sentir más confiada.

-Solo no volvamos aquí.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tambien vivo aqui?"

No podía decir cosas tan insensibles después de lo ocurrido. Hecho un pequeño vistazo a la habitación.

Si tan solo sus vidas no se hubiesen cruzado…

Crueles pensamientos y deseos surgieron esa noche.

"Separarlas o ser odiada"

Donde la balanza se inclinaba por algo obvio, pero aun así se arriesgo a hacerlo. Si iba a terminar, al menos iba a asegurarse de dejar una marca en su memoria. Para que no terminara siendo un extra sin importancia.

Siendo aquella herida que perdurará dentro de Yuzu.

Incluso si el tiempo que viviera fuera largo, no le alcanzaría para terminar de lamentar el no haberle dicho antes todo lo que sentía desde el inicio. Después de haber llegado al punto sin retorno no le quedaba nada más por perder. Como si el tiempo pasara corriendo a su lado mientras ella se detenía. Tal vez ahora podría volver a lo que era. Un cascarón que solo seguía reglas, alguien a quien no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida solo.

Incluso si era una mentira… debía creerlo.

-Vamos Yuzu.

Nina miró a su compañera quien miraba hacia dentro de la casa. Dentro de ella lo sabía. Estaba consciente de que Mei pudo oír su conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Vamonos.

Cerró aquella puerta con lentitud. No quiso ir a despedirse de ella, si volvía o no a esa casa era algo que no le importaba. Lo más probable es que volvería, pero no por esa chica. Volvería solo porque su madre estaba en casa y aún no era una adulta como para mandarse sola.

Nostalgia, arrepentimiento y desprecio. Sentimientos humanos que podían llegar a surgir con un solo suceso.

"Habría sido maravilloso si pudiéramos entendernos mejor"

Yuzu hasta ese dia podria decir que jamás había odiado a alguien tanto como a su hermana esa noche. Podría decir que jamás había llegado a desearle el mal a nadie. Puede que realmente ella no sepa como odiarla. Incluso uno con solo verla podía decir que en el fondo aun se preocupaba por aquella chica.

Una persona torpe y amable que no podía dejar de pensar en todos antes que en ella.

Solo había cambiado algo después de aquello. Sin duda, ahora podía decir que en verdad no volveria con Mei ni aunque regresan el tiempo.

-¿Estás pensando en ella?

La voz a su lado terminó por sacarla de su letargo.

-Posiblemente.

-... ¿aun la quieres?

Entonces dijo un par de palabras crueles, aunque sonó casi como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma. Como si fuera una obligación decirlo.

-Aun la quiero.

-Ya veo… ¿regresaras con ella?

Podía notar la decepción con solo mirarla.

-No.

Jamas habian hablado tan seriamente sobre algo, pero al menos tener esa platica con ella le dejaría las cosas claras. Sobre qué era lo que deseaba. Yuzu podía ser una persona amable y demas, pero nadie podía asegurar a ciencia cierta qué sabía realmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-La quiero,no puedo dejar de hacerlo si es mi hermana, aunque no sea de sangre, los hermanos están a tu lado durante toda tu vida, incluso si no es físicamente. No puedo volver a amarla como lo hice, incluso creo que puedo odiarla,pero… no puedo odiar por siempre a alguien que ha sido tan importante…

-... Yuzu… sobre eso… ¿tu serias capaz de estar con ella solo para evitar lastimar a alguien más?

Sabiendo cómo era la mentalidad de Yuzu, en serio le dieron ganas de preguntarle. Era como un "Cualquier cosa esta bien para mi si arreglar las cosas" casi como si pensara de ella misma como un peón sacrificable.

-Nadie puede hacer feliz a alguien que no busca serlo. Además… puedo permitirme ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

Dando un gran suspiro al fin se calmó.

Viendo la situación desde otro punto de vista, al final uno podía sentir lastima con ella. Nina no podía quitar el hecho de que la odiaba, tampoco podía olvidar lo que pasó. No tenía que asegurar que deseaba no volver a cruzarse con ella.

Tal vez al final su deseo se había cumplido. Ninguna de las dos podría olvidar lo ocurrido, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Con respecto a uno de sus deseos sobre apartarse de Yuzu, estaba segura de que no quería eso.

La persona que estuvo a su lado aun en un lugar tan incómodo fue esa chica. Si antes podía decir que la quería, ahora estaba más segura.

-Una ultima peticion.

-¿eh?

Nina se detuvo en el camino. La gente suele decir que no hay un momento perfecto ni una situación indicada para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Me darás mi respuesta?

No había que preguntar nada más. Incluso si era un movimiento apresurado. Ella no era el tipo de persona que dudaba demasiado cuando quería algo y en verdad la queria, queria protegerla y apartarla de Mei. Casi como si fuera su tesoro.

¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez? ¿Le había dicho claramente esas palabras?

-Te amo. No lo digo por lo que ha pasado, tampoco por querer apresurarse, sólo quería que lo supieras. Incluso puede que sea el momento incorrecto, ya sabes… lo que paso no es algo que le desearía a nadie, pero… realmente no quiero que vuelvas con ella.

Su rostro continuaba enrojeciendo conforme hablaba.

-Tal vez me estes viendo como alguien que actúa como una persona infantil. Tampoco quiero que creas que quiero monopolizarte, aunque eso puede que sea una mentira… bueno ya sabes.

Yuzu veía divertida como esa chica se dejaba expuesta. Miro alrededor para asegurarse que la calle estaba sola. Seria fatal si alguien más viera ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro avergonzado.

¿cómo alguien podía lucir tan avergonzado por algo?

Seguro que ella había hecho ese tipo de expresiones antes.

Aun así… aun teniéndola frente a ella. Sentía un gran dolor. Algo así como si le estrujaran el corazón sin compasión.

-Lo siento… lo siento… de veras lo siento.

Se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Perdon, lo siento… lo siento.

Nina desvió la mirada casi como si no pudiera soportar escucharla.

-... bueno, de verdad no esperaba el rechazo.

-No Idiota, no es eso.

-...¿eh?

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Tengo que volver a casa. Te prometo que te explicare todo.

Antes de escuchar una respuesta salir de su boca, Yuzu ya estaba dando la vuelta.

"Bueno… era de esperarse si eres tu…"

Tal vez la odiaba, posiblemente aborrecía el hecho de haberla amado alguna vez, pero aun asi… era lo más triste que podía hacer. Simplemente ignorarla. Aquella noche donde le expresó sin miedo que la amaba, estaba conciente de que sabía sobre su mala forma de fingir estar dormida. Fingiendo no haber escuchado sus sentimientos y de cierta forma haciéndole hacer lo que hizo.

No quería hacerlo, ignorarla y apartarse de ella por lastimar a su persona importante. No quería ser ella la persona a quien le tocará abandonar esta vez.

No podia iniciar una relación en esa situación. No sin haber puesto las cosas claras.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de tantos problemas. Problemas que llevaban a sus seres queridos al sufrimiento. Si se hubiese molestado en escuchar a Mei desde el inicio puede que le hubiese ahorrado todo ese incidente a Nina.

Si le hubiera dado su respuesta a Nina desde que se le confeso habría dejado las cosas claras y tal vez habría podido aclarar sus sentimientos con Mei.

Si en aquella ocasión se hubiese tragado sus sentimientos y se hubiera ahorrado la pregunta sobre su relación con Mei, tal vez jamás habría ocurrido nada. Incluso si ella aun así terminaba enamorándose de Nina.

En un mundo donde no puede aplicarse del todo bien el prueba y error. En verdad quería ser la persona que salvara a todos. Siempre tenía que tocarle el error.

Azoto la puerta de su casa violentamente.

-¡Mei!

Incluso olvidó quitarse los tenis y ponerse las pantuflas para entrar.

-¡Mei, no estoy molesta!

Recorrió poco a poco la cocina, la sala y al fin llego a la puerta de su habitación.

Respiro hondo mientras su mano tocaba la perilla helada. si que era una casa solitaria. De pequeña solía llorar cuando su madre la dejaba sola en su antigua casa. ¿Como pudo dejarla ahí. Diciendo que la protegería, incluso si había sido por cosas como el amor. No debió de haber desaparecido al volver a ser hermanas.

Con aquella valentía que la caracterizaba. abrió lentamente mientras intentaba no actuar impulsivamente como siempre.

La tranquilidad en su rostro volvió cuando vio a una chica de pelo negro sentada en un rincón abrazando sus piernas.

todo estaba muy silencioso. Casi como si la tristeza quisiera asfixiarla.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta tomó asiento mientras observaba como esa chica escondía su rostro.

-Debiste dejarme…

-Debiste ser mas prudente.

-Quiero morir.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.

-Quiero desaparecer.

Era la primera vez. Después de tanto… era la primera vez que veía a Mei siendo sincera con algo.

-Gracias.

Instintivamente Mei dejo de hablar. Yuzu miró a su lado un momento. De verdad fue estúpida al creer que esa chica era alguien fuerte.

-Gracias por enamorarte de mi. Perdon por tardar tanto en contestarte lo de esa noche.

Entre el silencio que gobernaba. Yuzu pudo escuchar los quejidos de Mei. Estaba llorando.

-Duele…

-Lo sé

-Preferiría que me mataras a escucharte.

-Deja eso.

-No quiero… de verdad lo lamento. Quiero estar contigo...

Yuzu comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Quiero volver a tenerte conmigo. Quiero verte todas las mañanas y quiero que desayunes y comas conmigo. Quiero volver a regañarte por llevar mal la vestimenta. Deseo ver tus expresiones nerviosas al tenerme cerca. Quiero bromear contigo sin que tu lo notes y tomar tu mano en invierno como en la parada de autobús. Quiero comer otro pastel que prepares y tener otro peluche que me favor no vayas con ella. No te apartes de mi. Quiero que las cosas regresen a ser lo que eran. No te vayas. no cuando al fin se que es lo que siento por ti.

En algún momento de todo eso. Yuzu comenzó a soltar lágrimas.

-Yuzu… te amo.

-También te amo…

Ambas sabían que era como una mentira. Amar a una hermana y amar a la persona con la que pasarás el resto de la vida es muy diferente.

-¿No podemos volver cierto?

-Desde el inicio todo fue una mentira.

-Yuzu… ¿ella te hace feliz?

-Lo hace.

-¿Eres más feliz con ella que conmigo?

-No creo que deberíamos contestar eso…

En ese momento Mei levantó su rostro, era un verdadero desastre. Sus ojos lagrimeando y su fría mostrando vulnerabilidad.

-Yuzu… dime… ¿fue real lo que sentiste por mi?

Reconsiderando todas las posibilidades de aquel entonces. Las tonterias que pudo haber hecho con tal de llamar su atención y la felicidad que le causaba el simple hecho de encontrarla entre la gente…

-Tan real que creí que iba a enloquecer…

-...Yuzu… ¿puedes matarme?

Una persona que no sabía medir el precio de su vida o tal vez solo no consideraba que tuviera valor. ¿en verdad no podía hacer nada por ella? Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y volver a enamorarse, tal vez de nuevo termina encontrándose con Nina. Además… nadie puede regresar el tiempo.

-No tienes mi permiso para morir.

-... dime Yuzu… ¿me olvidaras?

-Por supuesto que no, viviremos siendo hermanas. Estaré cerca de ti cuando me necesites. Jamas te olvidare. No actúes como si esta fuera una despedida.

-Tengo miedo… no quiero perderte.

Era casi como si le hablara a alguien que pudiera conceder sus deseos.

-Tranquila, todo estara bien. Estare aqui para ti.

Su amabilidad e intentos por ayudarla podían rozar la crueldad. Nadie puede salvar a nadie.

-Hoy extrañé esa nada que habia entre tu y yo…

Puede que esa locura de algunas personas al decir que el amor es peligroso sea cierto. La enfermedad más mortal de todas que puede matarte cuando la tienes como cuando no.

Yuzu no tenía mucho que decir para ayudarle. Una parte de ella aun quería gritarle por tocar a Nina, pero por otro lado. En verdad se sentía como una gran despedida aunque no lo fuera del todo.

Yuzu tomó un gran respiro para encararla.

-Algun dia, dentro de varias semanas, días o años. Tu y yo podremos ver esto de una mejor forma. Lo siento… es lo que vine a decirte. No pude enamorarme de cada parte de ti de nuevo. Simplemente no pude. Ahora creo que he encontrado a alguien a quien quiero proteger. Una persona que puede llorar como un niño pequeño frente a mi y que con cada lágrima es capaz de hacerme sufrir. Perdon, lo siento, no puedo corresponderte…

-Pareciera que quieres matarme.

-Perdon si es lo que parece.

-Deberías odiarme.

-Puede que lo haga, puede que no. Solo se que ahora estas frente a mi y quiero que sonrías. Incluso si tengo que desaparecer para que lo hagas. No quiero que llores por mi. Quizá el truco de estos fingir que el romance nunca trae dolor.

-¿Algun dia volveras?

-No me necesitas a mi. Lo siento, no seré yo quien esté a tu lado. Lo lamento, pero tranquila. Las personas aman por naturaleza. No es el fin de todo. Si alguien tan torpe e idiota como yo pudo encontrar a alguien, se que habra alguien para ti. Aguien no dejará que se congele tu corazón.

-¿Se supone entonces que debo vivir como si alguien fuera a llegar a ocupar tu lugar?

-Si asi lo quieres ver…

Yuzu se levantó de ahí. sacudió su pantalón un poco y estiro su mano.

-Si sigues ahí ensuciaras mas tu ropa. Levántate.

-Debes estar consciente de que no has arreglado nada.

-Era mi intención arreglarme contigo. Solo vine a dejar las cosas claras.

"solo viniste a terminar de romperse"

-Yuzu… quédate un poco más.

-...¿cinco minutos?

-Cinco minutos o una hora, da igual el tiempo que te quedes.

"Solo quedate lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta que nuestros sentimientos vuelvan a coincidir o hasta que una de las dos muera. Lo que llegue primero"

Tras dar un pequeño estiramiento, la rubia volvió a su lugar. Teniendo a su lado a una chica aparentemente fría, su hermana a quien alguna vez amó.

-Te amo.

Volvió a repetir antes de quedarse dormida en el hombro de Yuzu.

-Gracias…

susurro mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la situación.

* * *

 **Una gran nota para alguien a quien le interese :v 7u7r**

 **Me quiero morir TT-TT ( Hacer sufrir a Mei no es lo mio. De verdad es difícil contando que es mi personaje favorito de Citrus TT-TT)**

 **¿Por qué estoy haciendo las cosas más aceleradas? Si, todo esto fue muy acelerado. Pues porque ya no voya tener tiempo para escribir Del siguiente semestre me toca meter área (¿adivinen quien se va a artes y humanidades? 7u7r pues la mayoría de mis amigos, pero yo me voy a matemáticas /u\ ¿que? ¿Esperaban que me fuera a artes? XD ok ya. )**

 **Dejando de lado mi gran etiqueta que dice artes (no sé. siempre escucho mucho el "Serías perfecta en esa área" solo porque pinto, dibujo y toco musica…) y mi gran determinación que grita matemáticas… En serio lamento el hacer un final triste para Mei. Me dolió en el cora :'c**

 **Neta, en una de las partes llore como nena al imaginarlo y me fuia a hacer bolita antes de seguir escribiendo...**

 **Pero tambien, no podia darle un final con Yuzu si desde el inicio hice a una Yuzu que parecía dudar más sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mei.**

 **También, lamento los errores en la escritura (si es que los hay…) Estoy escribiendo en el celular y de verdad es difícil cuando el maldito autocorrector me cambia las cosas TT-TT**


	12. Chapter 12

Yuzu desperto poco tiempo despues. Se tallo los sojos con cuidado y miro a su alrededor para notar que aquella chica se habia ido. Se sintio un poco culpable, pero al menos ya no era un sentimiento tan fuerte como dias pasados. Habia dejado todo en claro. Aunque seria mentira decir que ya no le preocupaba aquella chica.

Torpemente se levanto del piso y se estiro antes de avanzar. Su espalda estaba adulorida. Habia sido una tonteria dormir en el suelo estando sentadas en una habitacion donde habia una perfectamente comoda cama para dos.

Echo un ultimo vistazo a su habitacion y luego salio a la cocina.

-Te has tardado demasiado. Pense que tendria que comer sola de nuevo.

-...

Penso que tal vez habia salido a dar un paseo o que habria ido con su abuelo. Cualquiera entenderia si no queria verla en ese momento, pero... aun asi estaba ahi. Con el delantal que de vez en cuando usaba Yuzu y sosteniendo un par de platos.

-¿Te quedaras parada ahi o vas a sentarte?

Yuzu sonrrio un poco mientras jalaba la silla para sentarse. El enorme oso de peluche que trajo el papa de Mei parecia mirarla y le hizo sentir escalofrios. De nuevo, estaba fingiendo que nada pasaba.

-... ¿estas bien con esto?

Haciendo una pregunta algo fuerte. Mei dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla.

-Estoy bien.

-De acuerdo...

El silencio era sepulcral. La rubia podia ver su espalda. Su relacion era del tipo donde uno puede adivinar que expresion hay en el rostro de la otra persona aun sin mirarlo.

Cualquiera sabria por simple sentido comun que esa pregunta siempre es contestada con una mentira. Yuzu lo sabia, pero al menos estaba segura de que todo eso no duraria para siempre. Viviria creyendo que algun dia Mei superaria eso. Porque jamas habia vistoa esa chica desmoronarse y no volver a levantarse.

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para poner en orden de nuevo su vida.

"Te explicare todo"

Habia salido corriendo con esas palabras saliendo de su boca. ¿Que clase de mala impresion habia dado? ¿No estaria molesta? Su cara estaba un poco enrojecida. Siempre se ponia nerviosa con esa clase de cosas.

No habia tenido ni un mensaje ese dia. Sintio un pequeño vacio cuando penso en que tal vez debia hacer las cosas de otra forma.

Incluso el simple hecho de teclear algo en el celular le hizo sentir verguenza. ¿Como debia pedir que se vieran? Estaba segura de cual era su respuesta a tal confesion, pero en serio tenia nervios.

-Deja de poner una cara tan lamentable o me haras querer comer en otro lado.

Escuchar la indiferencia volver en las palabras de su hermana le hizo sentir mejor.

-Gracias.

-No digas tonterías si solo te he regañado.

-...

Bueno, puede que no tarde mucho para que ambas vuelvan a la normalidad. La escena de dos hermanas comiendo juntas. Ya no habia nada romántico o insinuante entre esas dos. Como si los sentimientos entre ellas hubiesen terminado por rendirse con esa conversación.

Aun dolía. Mei la miraba sin que ella lo notara. aun pensaba en lo calido que seria tomar su mano o lo grandioso que seria pasar todos los con ella. Esa clase de cosas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. ¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que podían tratarse con la naturaleza de una familia? Hablar sobre su relación por primera vez con seriedad sin duda fue útil. Incluso si esa conversación se dio solo para marcar el final. Era algo que debía ocurrir en algún momento.

Yuzu eguia torpemente mirando su celular de vez en cuando mientras fingia interés en probar su comida. Solo jugueteaba un poco y luego volvía a revisar esa pantalla. Verla en ese ritual tan raro le hizo sonreir. Esa clase de sentimientos al ver a alguien cercano enamorado eran extraños. Incluso si dolia un poco y le hacia sentir celos, quería apoyarla.

-Espero que seas feliz.

Dijo en voz baja mientras recogía los platos sucios.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No es nada...

Mei se dedico a lavar los platos mientras Yuzu se armaba de valor para enviar un mensaje.

"¿Podemos vernos? Hay algo que debo decirte"

Tampoco podía poner su respuesta en un mensaje.

Los segundos pasaron a ser minutos sin respuesta. La diferencia entre un par de minutos y una eternidad parecieron ser el mismo mientras esperaba una respuesta. Tal incertidumbre ceso cuando sintió el vibrar del celular.

"Estoy en camino a tu casa"

Tras pensarlo unos segundos mando su respuesta.

"Estare esperandote fuera"

Seguro que reunir a Nina en la misma casa que Mei seria un gran error de nuevo.

-Estaré afuera un rato.

Dijo a su hermanastra mientras se colocaba los tenis de la entrada.

-¿Ella vendrá cierto?

Aquella voz indiferente tan conocida para ella se hizo notar.

-Si, ella vendrá...

-... saludala de mi parte.

-de acuerdo.

Mei regreso adentro y Yuzu salio lo mas rapido posible.

¿Que era justamente lo que debía decir?

¿Debía pedir disculpas? Posiblemente asi debia comenzar con todo eso. ¿Debía dar conversación para quitarse los nervios?

Cuando menos lo supo ya estaba caminando en círculos. Si esperar un mensaje se le hizo una eternidad, quedarse en la calle esperándola le pareció incluso un periodo mas alargado.

¿Aun estaría asustada de acercarse a esa casa tras lo de Mei? ¿No habría algo en ella que la culpara por lo que pasó?

Justo cuando mas metida en sus ideas estaba, unas cálidas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Si usted adivina quien soy le tendré que invitar a comer.

Una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro acompañada de un leve sonrojo.

-Te estaba esperando Nina.

Retiro las manos de aquella chica con cuidado. Lo mas seguro es que ella haya adivinado que se encontraba nerviosa y ha hecho ese juego para ayudarla. Algo asi penso mientras notaba lo feliz que se veia.

-Perdon por salir corriendo yo...

-Se que tenias cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-Si, bueno...

-¿Quieres caminar?

Yuzu la miro extrañada unos segundos.

-De acuerdo.

Apenas dio un paso cuando se sintió como si la estuvieran vigilando. La rubia dio un pequeño suspiro y miro a la ventana de su habitación. Solo pudo notar como levemente la cortina se movió como si momentos antes de observar aquel punto Mei estuviera ahí.

-Parece que has tenido mucho que decirle. Mira que salir corriendo.

-Disculpa...

-¿Y bien?

-Acabo, le dije todo lo que tenia que decir.

-¿Y supongo que ella...?

-Me dijo que me amaba.

-Ya veo...

Sin duda decir una frase como "Te amo" era algo demasiado violento. Mas bien fuerte, algo que no deberia decirse a la ligera. Nina también habia mirado a la ventana, solo que unos segundos antes que Yuzu. Con solo ver su rostro pudo saber que habia sido rechazada. Puede que en alguna otra situacion ambas hubiesen sido amigas. No podía quitarse de la mente el que Mei pareciera decirle algo mientras cerraba la cortina.

"Lo siento"

Le pareció que sus labios pronunciaron una disculpa con ella antes de desaparecer.

-Oye Nina...

Nina observo como su compañera volvió a la vergüenza con solo dos palabras.

-¿Sabes?

Fue frenada al instante.

-Las dos semanas terminaron...

-¿eh?

-Por favor dime que lo recuerdas.

"Nuestra escuela cerrará por dos semanas" Era una de las frases que habia aparecido durante su primera conversación afuera de la escuela.

-... ¿te iras?

Ambas parecían estar jugando con el tiempo esas dos semanas. Vagando por ahí y jugando a estar enamoradas. Solo dos semanas fueron suficientes para cambiar sus vidas completamente. ¿Debían volver a lo que ya no se podía?

-Tengo que.

-... ¿lo sabias?

-¿Como no saberlo? Te lo dije desde el inicio.

-Ah... cierto...

-... Yuzu sobre lo que tratabas de decirme...

-"¿Esta bien si lo olvidamos?" dime que no diras eso.

Ambas escuelas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para verse lo necesario. Yuzu comenzó a sentirse aprisionada. como si todo estuviera volviéndose a aquel momento. Justo como cuando no podía saber si Mei y ella eran algo. No quería volverse de la misma manera, no con ella.

-... claro que no.

Nina sonrió al ver que Yuzu al fin le daba la cara.

-¿eh?

-El siguiente año. Convencí a Onee chan para que nos transfiramos a tu escuela. Me ha hecho un gran berrinche y todo, pero lo he conseguido.

-...

La tranquilidad volvio a ella. Yuzu puso una mano en su frente tras la serie de ideas que se habian mesclado ahi dentro.

-Deja de darme esos sustos.

-Oye, solo tenia que decirlo antes de que comenzaras.

-¿eh? ¿Comenzar con que?

Nina puso una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de Yuzu.

-No te hagas la tonta, me debes una respuesta. Si me haces esperar mas podria enloquecer y secuestrarte.

La proximidad de sus rostros le hizo contener la respiración. Tras unos segundos de divagar, Nina se separo.

-Solo bromeo.

Después de sentir una pequeña frustración. Yuzu la tomó de la mano y la jalo hacia ella. Nina debió suponer que no es buena idea ilusionar a alguien acercándose tanto y no haciendo nada. Yuzu nunca habia robado un beso a alguien hasta ese momento. Puede que esa haya sido su venganza después de tantas veces que le causaron confusión.

Nina solo supo que Yuzu la beso. Quedo demasiado impresionada que aun después de que se separaron seguía con los ojos abiertos como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Te amo.

Una palabra violenta y demasiado fuerte como para decirla a cualquiera.

Desde la primera vez que se habían conocido Yuzu habia mostrado interés por su extraña personalidad, un interés que no se mostró mucho por sus sentimientos hacia Mei. Una chica que se preocupaba de mas por su hermana, no creía en el destino y era amable con todos. Otra chica torpe que se habia enamorado de su actual hermana y que era demasiado impulsiva. Si Sara estuviera con ellas era seguro que diria que era obra del destino.

-Apurate o tendré que dejarte.

Yuzu mostro mas seguridad de lo normal. Nina seguía un poco atontada. Solo por ese dia, no le importo ser la que se avergonzara y fuera guiada.

* * *

Al fin TT-TT ok, en realidad creo que aqui podran notar como odio los finales que escribo :v literal, odio ponerle fin a algo por eso usualmente hago mas one shots que nada xD tambien me cuesta un resto escribir finales por eso perdonen si salio mal (no lo he leido, solo escribi a lo loco, así que... es neta XD no se como quedo y no me va a importar hasta mañana) XD :/ Ademas de que mañana tengo examenes y no he estudiado /n\

Bueno, gracias a los que siguieron esta historia. n_n ¡tengo sueño! TT-TT que tengan bonita noche :D

Nos vemos *-*/


End file.
